


Dak'juri

by LtLime23



Series: Beyond the Archon [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Asari not sorry, Dark, F/M, Genderfluid, Grief, Gritty, Humor, Hurt, LGBTQ Character, Loss, Love, Original Plot, Sex, Sibling Banter, Smut, Violence, filling in gaps, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: With the Archon defeated questions still remain; who fired the scourge? Where do the Kett come from?  What purpose do the remnant serve?  Dak'juri is the stuff of myth and legend, of Gods waging war and of love that punishes as hard as grief.  It weaves between galaxies and interlinks with our cast as they journey through the events of Calling Adiona.





	1. Don't Hurt for Me

Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, Ash waits.  Jaw set, he tries not to think too hard about his filthy surroundings.  A purple roach scuttles under the stall door.  Hurrying towards a hole where the metal panelling has come away from the bulkhead.  As the bug skitters past his right boot he readies the left.  A swift stomp gives a satisfying crunch.  He hates bugs.

Scraping the sole across the checker plate floor glowing innards leave a messy trail.  He tuts, kicking out his foot, trying to dislodge the rogue toilet paper that now sticks to the entrails.  With a resigned sigh, he goes back to waiting.  Fingers interlaced he tenses each hand to the distant throb of Afterlife.  The whine of a broken fan needling for his attention.   The gum between his teeth is fast losing its taste allowing the stench of stale urine and disinfectant to seep in.

Giving in to a slight shiver, he regrets leaving his jacket with Aria; she’d said this would only take a minute.  Mind drifting to the Queen of Omega, her mouth in particular, his omni-tool buzzes.  Finally.

Hands on knees he pushes himself up.  Making enough of a fuss rustling clothes and hitting the flush.  The three paces to the basin are casual.  The water runs hot and he flicks off the excess before grabbing a towel.  The thin paper instantly shrivelling in his palm.  Despite the grubby mirror, he has a clear view of his target.

The vorcha stands at the urinal, claws fumbling against buckles and zips.  Ash rolls his eyes, the bastard isn’t worth the mess, but, what the Queen wants, the Queen gets. 

Heading for the exit, Ash passes his prey at the exact moment shoulders slump in release.  There is almost a laziness about how powerful fingers grip the back of the vorcha’s head.  Leathery skin cold and clammy against his palm.  Slamming the unwitting prey, forehead first, into the water pipe.  The wet crack of splintering bone echoes off the walls.  Blood, brains and teeth splatter an arc across the tiles.  A sharp flick of the wrist dislocates the fourth and fifth vertebrae, severing the spinal column.  Ash releases his grip, letting the corpse fold neatly onto the floor, swimming in a growing pool of piss.

With the grunt of a laugh, Ash lets his arm drop to his side.  He looks at the wasted body and shakes his head.  One more low life drug dealer struck off the books. 

Walking back along the dingy corridor the pulse of Afterlife ramps louder with each step.  Despite his quarry being an easy kill, he’ll miss this.  He’ll miss the planning and execution of a clean-cut elimination.  The satisfaction of a job well done.  

With a wink, a maiden pushes a glass into his hand.  He smirks, breathing in the scent of the liquor, eyeing swaying hips over the rim.  Afterlife is packed, full of sweaty bodies, the heat a stark contrast to the back alleys and underdeck.  Dancers weave their magic over slack-jawed punters.  Ash doesn’t know how they can stomach such one sided arousal.  Credits probably help.

Bray offers a curt nod, the batarian already muttering into his wrist, telling the guards to make themselves scarce.  Ash drains his drink taking the final steps into Aria’s sanctum.

He’ll never tire of seeing her silhouetted against the backdrop of her kingdom.  Leathers gleaming, eyes dark and wild, she’s on display and he can’t help but look.  Ash takes a seat in the middle of the couch, spreading his arms across the backrest, slouching into her gaze.

“It’s done?” She asks.

“Of course,” he confirms.

Aria automatically moistens her lips; she’s become accustomed to seeing him like this.  High from the hunt, relaxed and confident.  She already misses him.

“How long do we have?” Aria’s words wet with seduction.

“Long enough.”

Refilling two tumblers, she carefully straddles his thighs, knowing the creak of her leathers will be hard to resist.  Fingers brush as he takes his glass.  Holding the spirit in his mouth, swallowing carefully to enjoy the burn.

Under the guise of placing his empty on the table, a hand slides to Aria’s lower back, pulling her a little closer.  Tension thick between them.  Both reluctant to break it, knowing what it will mean.

“How long have we been doing this Ash?” Her words are hushed against his neck.

“Two centuries at least,” he replies, voice shaken by her touch.

 Aria’s fingers splay over his stomach, letting the material bunch.  Hitching up the crisp cotton, she reveals the intricate trails of ink that lace his skin.  Her fingertips follow the curled patterns; she knows them all by heart.

Both his hands are on her hips, the space between them vanishing moment by moment.  Her hands glide up to strong shoulders as she feels buckles start to unfasten.

“I’ve always loved you,” she whispers.

It is the truth she only ever utters into his silence.  The first time she fell into his eyes she knew he’d break her.  She knows he will never say it back, Athame won’t allow it.

Ash’s gaze lingers on the purple strip of her lips, how many times has he lost himself here?

“You could never save my soul Aria,” he mutters.

There is a sadness to his words she hasn’t heard before.  His longing pushes against his regret.

Hot mouths finally meet, tongues dancing in the fire.  A jacket shrugged off.  Frantic hands pulling at clothing in search of skin.  Nails rake down muscled backs.  Urgent need masks choking grief.

With a groan, Aria shifts to the side, pulling Ash on top of her.  She’s always found comfort in his weight, the permanence of his body against hers.  Strong, skilled, just the scent of him makes her ache.

She breaks their kiss, gasping, teeth graze delicate skin.

“Come back for me Ash.” It is a demand not a request.  Her words lost against his growl of pleasure.  His pain silent against hers.

Bodies arch together at practiced touches.  Sweat prickles skin as it slicks their join.  Movements matched, rhythms found.  Hot breath mingles, catching against desire.

“I’ll be waiting” his voice grit against his teeth.

Both trembling in anticipation of their impending crash.  Eye contact held as they tumble together into a chasm of violent pleasure.  The darkness that engulfs them filled with loss and sorrow for the first time.  Souls work to unravel themselves, knotted together over lifetimes. 

The thud of heartbeats torture them as they cling to one another.  What they leave in that perfect place empties them hollow.  There are no words.  Automatic movements pull on clothes, their silence bracing against the pain that threatens to suffocate.

Her image is already slipping into blurry shades as a final tender kiss is lain on lips of mourning.  Blue fingers pull his jacket collar high, framing a razor sharp jaw.

“Don’t hurt for me Aria,” he whispers.

A final glance back and he’s gone.  Like a ring of smoke in the breeze, his form already lost in the chaos below.  Aria wraps her arms across her chest, scared to let go in case she splits in two.

She closes her eyes; Athame’s words taunt and strangle her.  _In the end, all we speak of will be Ash and dust.  Goddess guide him.  Goddess have mercy._


	2. Fear, Hope & a Holdall

The rumble of fifteen hundred pairs of feet shuffling to take their seats carries to the green room.  The dry corners of her papers flicker past her thumb as she nervously tries to steady herself.  Having drank the over-chilled water her mouth still feels parched.

“Five minutes,” a final warning.

A ragged exhalation, clammy palms try to smooth the crisp fabric of her skirt.  She feels every thread and weave.  Closing her eyes, she inhales over five seconds, holding, before letting out a long even stream.  This is it, she tells herself.  Years of background work has built to this moment.  Yet this isn’t even the beginning, it isn’t even the beginning of the end.  A nervous, awkward swallow.  What will be will be.

            ----------------------------------------------------------

In the auditorium hundreds of bodies jostle for place, attempting to find their seats.  The space is stiflingly warm, the spring rain leaving the air damp and humid as attendees shake off dripping jackets.  The rubber of Suvi’s shoes squeaks on the wet floor, as she squeezes her way along one of the rows.  High, beyond the pool of the house lights she spots her place.

Right at the back of the upper tier, a pair of seats are empty, set apart from the rest of the row by a supporting pillar.  Suvi Anwar likes nothing more than an isolated seat at the back of a room.  She settles, this event has been in her diary for months.  Her body tingles with the same excitement that rushes through her at the start of a new project.  She revels in the potential, the opportunity, the unknown.

A tall Asari seems to melt out of the shadows.  Suvi barely glances at the stranger as they gesture towards the empty seat next to her.  She simply shuffling over a fraction in that universal gesture of “yes that space is free.”

The whip of the air as a jacket is shrugged off, the motion catches her attention.  She finds herself inadvertently staring as the Asari slouches into the chair.  Strong legs spread, fingers laced together in their lap, gaze firmly fixed with polite intrigue at the lectern below.  Even in the dim light the dark intricacy of the tattooed bands around each blue wrist were clear.  Flecks of gold glittered against the deep powder blue skin and heavy black ink.  Suvi had never seen anything so beautiful or intense.

She tore her eyes away, turning her attention to the stage.  The only light the pure halo of a single spotlight.

The slight form of Jien Garson stepped tentatively onto the hardwood floor of the auditorium.  Her gait hid her nervousness, shoulders pinned back.  Even from the back of the room the determination and steel flooded off her in violent waves.

A slight cough, the room fluttered into silence.

“Good Evening,” Jien’s voice reverberated through the air, clear and strong.  The acoustic panels bringing it to a dead-stop.  Each word pulsed against the mind.

“I’d like to thank the organisers of the thirty-fourth symposium of Inter-Planetary Discovery, for the privilege of attending as a keynote speaker.”

Jien glanced down at her notes.

“Ten years from now a new frontier of space exploration will begin.  The foundations for which have already been laid, plans are already in motion.  Whilst a decade may seem a long way away, three thousand days will pass in the blink of an eye.”

She had them.  The hush of the hall was thick with anticipation.  She allowed herself a private hint of satisfaction.

“As the thinkers and explorers who are spearheading our current understanding of the known universe, it seemed more than apt that you should be the first to know.”

Rub their egos, reel them in.

“I never use fancy gimmicks, clichés or whizzy marketing.  So here it is, plain and simple.”

A final deep breath, a pregnant pause, the next moment will change the course of history.

“Exactly a decade from now one-hundred-thousand individuals, from across Council space will embark on the voyage of a lifetime.  Four Arks; Salarian, Turian, Asari and Human will leave the orbital Luna Space Port on a one-way trip across dark space.”

An uneasy shiver ripples around the room.  On the upper tier, Suvi Anwar holds her breath, the hairs on her arms are stood on end.

"Their destination? Andromeda.”

 As one the audience gasps air over teeth.  Suvi blinks, not sure what she’s just heard.

“For millennia we, as a collective, has pushed at horizons, often no knowing if there was a shore at the other-side.  Our insatiable drive to delve deeper, push harder and explore further, it drives every single one of us.”

Now for the touchy-feely bit.

“When I was a little girl my Father took me to the beach one night.  It was November, cold and clear, the crescent Moon stood in stark contract against the darkest sky I’d ever witnessed.  To the sound of waves crashing on the shore, their chatter smooth as they rushed back into the deep, my Father set up his telescope and aimed it at Luna.  The moment I looked through the scope I was hooked.”

Jien was on a role now, the words cascading from her, tugging at heartstrings, making her audience feel her awe and wonder.

“Each crater, a dimple, a scar that begged to have its history explored.  I desperately tried to grasp the detail in the shadow, certain I could see what no one else could.  Whilst outwardly my focus has been elsewhere, privately I have continually pursued my personal endeavour to seek out the mysteries hidden in the silence.”

A chill shook her audience, she could almost hear the crackle of hairs rising off of skin.

“I present you with an open invite, be the first to witness the scale of the Andromeda Initiative.  Will you be a pioneer in a new galaxy?  This will be the pinnacle of galactic endeavour, be part of it, who knows what we’ll find on the other side?”

Jien gathered her notes and left the stage to stunned silence, it was exactly as she’d planned.  Suvi Anwar sat slacked jawed.  Her mind was reeling with possibilities.  She was snapped out of it when she heard a low voice, like distant thunder on a still day uttering a single world in response to Jien’s final question.

“Chaos.”

When Suvi turned to the speaker, the Asari that sat next to her, had vanished.

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash had to hand it to Jien Garson, she’d done something incredible.  The Luna space port was a hive of activity.  Transports from every corner of Citadel space arrived daily with an unending stream of recruits. 

The Andromeda Initiative had been laughed off ten years ago when Jien Garson stood in front of a delegation and told them of her dream to explore.  To push beyond the known limits, to breach the horizon and hope for landfall. 

Now though, Jien was a hero, pulling together the impossible, one-hundred-thousand vessels of hopes and dreams docked on her coast, waiting to sail at her command.  Nobody in the history of the galaxy had achieved something so spectacular.  A cult leader who’d inspired the many to venture into the emptiness with nothing but hope and a holdall.

The whole of the Milky Way had held its breath as the Nexus vanished off sensors.  A final ping ‘goodbye’ sent to a remote monitoring beacon on the far edge of the Kite’s Nest cluster.

Now the rest of the Initiative was about to follow.  The Salarian and Turian arks had departed the previous cycle.  Tomorrow the Human and Asari would follow.  Ash braced his forearms on the safety rail, looking down at the commotion below.

The cavernous despatch hall was a sea of people.  Eight landing pads stretched out in a line, each with a shuttle, doors up, waiting to be loaded.  Great, snaking queues wove knots across the floor as individuals were scanned and ticked off, given a final chance to change their mind.  In unison the eight rose, the walls echoing with the sound of thrusters.  A moment of stillness, as though a great beast were holding its breath, before the next batch landed.

He turned his back on the scene below, instead looking through the glass to the departure lounge. 

“Your order,” a waiter hands him a small pot of green olives.  Ash nods his thanks.

He twirls the fragile cocktail stick between his fingers, occasionally testing the sharpness of the point against a digit.  His eyes are still focused beyond the pane.

He watches as family and friends, brothers, sisters, lovers, embrace for the final time.  Individuals who have chosen to leave everything they know.  Years of preparation has led to this moment; the Initiative application process was long and arduous.  Hundreds of hours spend completing forms and carrying out aptitude tests.  It all came down to this.

That space beyond the glass, so full of emotion it was almost choking.  Stifling in loss, how many words would be left unspoken?

He selects his target.  Watching the point depress the glossy exterior the shining white halo that moves in and out as he varies the pressure against the murky green skin.  The body slips frictionless between his lips.  He inhales letting the scent of the oil fill the void of his lungs, tongue running over the perfect orb he savours the moment his teeth break through.  The moist explosion of salted flesh, saliva rushing to fill the dryness left as he swallows.

The bodies of the fruit crush one by one between his teeth, intense like the sorrow and grief he is witnessing.  He’s almost jealous of the out-poring of feeling.  He feels everything, and nothing at all.

He thinks of Aria.  She’s all he’s thought about since he left Omega ten days ago.  He wonders if she’s thinking of him.  If she misses him like he’s missing her.  If her chest feels like the void of space, if the cold that floods him is shared.  His teeth clench, suddenly the ground has shifted beneath his feet and he’s tumbling.  The harrowing scream of his soul pushes outwards threatening to rip him apart.  The cocktail stick embeds itself in his palm as he searches for a physical hook to bring him back.

He swallows hard against his anger.  He tries to breathe deeply, suffocating his desire to ram his fist hard into the wall.  He reminds himself it’ll get better.  Athame whispers in his ear, trying to soothe, he takes no comfort in the words of the Goddess.  Not when he’s lost his Queen.

Quelling his rage, he turns back to the crowd, it’s his turn.

            ----------------------------------------------------------------

Here in the hustle of the crowd he sees the change.  Once out of sight of those their leaving behind, each volunteer shrinks into their own horror.  He's closer now, can see into the souls of those who move through his gravity, each one different but each familiar. 

The atmosphere of fear is almost overwhelming.  Not the type of fear that catches your heart in a vice when the barrel of a gun pressed its cold kiss against your temple.  Or the fear that strangles in your throat the moment before your skycar collides with a previously unseen object.  This is the nervous fear that sits on shoulders whispering sweet nothings.  Making hairs stand to attention and shoulders hunch forward, a permanent feeling of accusation, this is the fear of being found out.

He sees it screaming silently from them all, it doesn’t matter what species they all carry the same aura.  They’re scared of being caught, of having to face up to the fact that every, single, one of them, is running away.

The man with tan skin, a fresh haircut, slicked back, a crooked smile and jock swagger.  He tries to catch the eye of the cute ones, sizing up his prey.  The prickle of sweat on the back of his neck gives him away.  He’s going to Andromeda to be somebody.

Ash continues to walk calmly through the crowd, catches the eye of an Asari, they can’t hold his gaze, looking away shyly.  Their clothing designating them as a pilot, how many centuries have they spent learning the flight paths of the Milky Way?  How many times have they been overlooked?  The shyness stems from the desire for recognition, maybe Andromeda will offer it.

It goes on, the nervous ex-convicts looking for a new start, those ravaged by debt trying to outrun the sharks, those who think they’re weak, those whose families have rejected them.  Those who have rejected themselves.  Each one running from their own demons, promising themselves ‘no regrets’.  The fear that hangs in the air will chase them across dark space, snapping at their heels until they finally turn and stare it down.

 Slipping through the doors he enters a much smaller docking bay.  The crest of the Republic shines bright against the matt black of the corvette.  The purple robes of Councillor Tevos stand proud, almost garish against the battleship grey.  Her eyes meet his, she nods, barely noticeable. She believes, she’s made the arrangements, she knows he must succeed.  Her hand leaves those of Matriarch Ishara, a final goodbye before the Councillor takes her leave, she has her own war to wage.

Captain Atandra stands a little taller as he moves towards them, she will lead the traverse to Andromeda.  Following the vague charts and maps the Initiative cartographers have tried to draw from wistful thinking.

The Pathfinder and her second place a fist on their heart.  He senses none of the turmoil of before, their calmness like the eye of a storm, millpond smooth, reflecting nothing but stillness.  The depth of their peace envelops the four.  Ash drops to one knee, forearms crossed resting on the horizontal of his thigh, head bowed, he has no right to stand. 

He thinks of his fear, the path he walks, a dangerous ridge, the shear drops either side hidden in mystery, a mist to be navigated.  His battle cry rings in his ears, the demands of his Goddess.  He yields to her, bending to her will, serving as her tool.  The dagger she wields to slay and protect, it’s currently lodged in his heart. 

His prayers request safe passage, that the three stood beside him may succeed in order for him to face down his fear.

He prays Aria will forgive him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A hand on his shoulder, four tips of pressure announcing a hello, “are you ready?”

“I’ve had five centuries to prepare.”

“Has she spoken to you? Do you know what we face?”

He leans forward in his seat, fingertips meeting in a temple, his head low, voice lower.

“Andromeda was the unwitting victim, caught in the crossfire of a war of words that spread into violent clashes.  What we face is the raff of revenge, of savagery so driven by bitterness hearts that once loved have turned to stone.”  He smiled at the Matriarch, “this is not your battle ‘Pathfinder’, Athame guides me so you may flourish, she gives you her wisdom and her protection whilst I wield her might.  You embody everything she stood for, and when the heavens write your form into the stars, Ishara will be spoken with awe and grace.”

“And what of you?” She asks, trying to ignore the rage that stalks at his edges.

Their eyes meet, the darkness they share retreating, “you know the answer.”

The Leusinia smelt fresh, the walls breath light.  Hushed whispers lace the corridors, pricked with the joyful patter of childish glee.  The walk to cryo is straightforward, Ash lets a calm befall him, trying to shed his skin, leaving behind all he has here. 

Slipping off his jacket, he stows it in the foot well of his designated pod.  A final inhalation, strong arms reaching up fingers interlaced pulling his shoulders and back straight, it is time.  He steps into the stasis module and waits.  Serissa comes into view, his responsibility has been allocated to her, she can’t meet his eye, her fingers fumble, he reaches out, taking her hands in his.

Instantly she calms, his solid form grounding her.  Finally, she meets his gaze.

“Things aren’t going to go to plan are they Ash?” Her voice is small, but the loudest that has spoken out against the warning signs they’d all seen in the meld, when they’d ventured into Athame’s sanctum and she shared herself with them.

“You’ll be tested, but She will guide you,” he says reassuringly.  Before continuing, “She always has, even in your most desperate times She never left you, She gave you strength when you thought all was lost, this will be no different.”

He kissed her knuckles, “and if you can’t hear Her, I’ll be right here, you aren’t doing this alone.”  He dropped her hands, grinning at her, “are you done being all self-absorbed now?”

The Asari laughed, her confidence returning, “I just wanted to see how long it would take.”

“For me to call you out and tell you to stop being such a pussy Theris?” He growled, his own laughter growing in his throat.

Sarissa winked, “Andromeda isn’t going to know what hit it.”

A wry smile, “put me to sleep and only wake me when you’ve found a beast worthy of my time.”  With that, Sarissa swung shut the door to his cryo pod, sealing the locks and starting the stasis cycle, she watched his final breath condense against the square of glass.


	3. Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter references the events of Chapters 18 & 19 of Calling Adiona and the start takes place during Chapter 20.
> 
> For quick reference Lt. Robyn Harris is an OC whose relationship arc with Suvi Anwar is the focus of Calling Adiona.
> 
> As noted in the tags this work contains non-binary and gender fluid characters, I'm pointing this out to avoid any unnecessary confusion as you read this work, no I haven't made mistakes in my dialogue tagging.
> 
> Ellis is an OC of INFJgamer's creation, they have kindly agreed their super biotic merc can come and help Ash 'work stuff out'. If you want to know more about this character, their origins and their adventures you should read Arks & Architects.

There is a lump in Cora Harper's throat that she can barely breath past, a rasping cube of bare concrete, grating, sharp against the straining muscles of her neck.  She bites her tongue, hoping the flicker of pain will keep her even.  She has to face this.  With the weight of acceptance, she steps into the medbay.

Robyn Harris sits on the bed furthest from the door.  her shoulders hunch forward, blunt fingernails anchor themselves into the sheets, as though if she dares let go her mass will tip forward and she'll tumble into oblivion.  Except she's already there. 

Suvi Anwar finishes tugging down the hem of a t-shirt she's just manoeuvred her girlfriend into.  The muscles in her jaw ache from tensing against the anger that prowls inside her.  It feeds on the sight of the ragged flesh that is currently healing beneath thin cotton.  Her eyes meet Harpers, she knows why the Lieutenant is here.  Suvi knows none of the blame lies at Cora's feet, but she still doesn't trust herself not to voice her anger.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?"  Quiet soft words spoken directly into a harrowed stare.  A reassuring squeeze of a muscular shoulder, the small whimper that escapes Harris as Suvi removes her physical contact.  The engineer looks up with glassy eyes, almost childlike, uncomprehending of their current situation.  The sedative fast wearing off leaving her to flounder in the turmoil of her broken mind.

Robyn feels like she’s drowning.  Her brain creaks under the pressure of trying to process her existence.  Physical and mental pain ravage her, it’s all so loud.  So vivid.  Her world is out of order, panic shackles her in position.  Flashes of memories, people, places, moments, it’s too much.

White noise hisses in her ears, the harbinger of terror.  Silent screams into never ending confusion. 

Cora isn't sure if Robyn even knows she's there, the silence stretches out between them.  The only movement is the occasional fidget from the Engineer as she seeks to prevent her shirt from sticking to the itchy raw wounds that clothe her body.  Harper moves to stand directly in front of her.  Robyn shrinks further into herself, the smell of fear prickles the air, beads of sweat start to form on her brow.

"How you doing?" Harper tried to emulate Suvi's tone, knowing her question was as false as her pretence for being here.

Harris shrugged, her mouth welded shut, even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't physically wrench her lips apart, they refused to yield to the syllables in her mouth.  Cora stumbled, she realised there was nothing she could say, a gulf has opened between two friends, neither knowing how to cross it.  Harper takes the opening of Suvi returning, to turn and leave, hugging her arms across her chest and looking at the floor.

"Why?" Harris wrenches open her airwaves, her voice nothing more than smoke in the breeze. 

Cora froze, her eyes met Suvi's, the question which Robyn is trying to articulate bright and clear.  Accosting her, so out of place in the features of the usually calm science officer.

She closed her eyes against the silent tears that slide down her cheeks as Robyn asks the one question she cannot answer.

"You just watched" a statement that hung with confusion, "you could have broken the meld."

Suvi moves quickly across the emptiness, knowing Robyn is falling back into the endless kaleidoscope of fragmented reruns of her torture.  Shaking limbs sting with cold sweat, breathing fast becoming too shallow to sustain. 

Cora stares as Suvi's mutters words of calm, fingers buried in jet black hair, soft touches against the razor-sharp edges of Robyn's bedlam.  Their world shrinking to the tiny measure of space they occupy, Dr Anwar, defences raised, shielding her love.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Scott paces the hydroponics lab, he's always been a man of principles, ever since he watched his Father's reputation torn to shreds.  He’s determined to maintain his moral compass, to make the hard decisions that regardless of short term pain allow his soul to rest in peace.  He wants to be the man who did the right thing.

His breath escapes him as Cora swept in, he thought he'd had more time.  Automatically he caught her as she threw herself against his chest, her fragile form tiny in his arms.  He nearly broke.  No, his mind was set.  He stepped back.

Strike two, the confusion and pain in her eyes, damp and searching.  He swallows.

"I can't do this Cora."  He hopes his words don’t betray him, that he can stay true.  Nails press into his palm in a stoic effort of defiance against her hurt.

She blinks twice and then he sees her features galvanize.  The fortifications she's spent years crafting tower up, when she came to Andromeda she'd thought she would never need them again.  How naïve.

"Then leave." Her words barb against his cheek.

He realises she won’t even give him the satisfaction of explaining himself, she simply accepts.

            -----------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess this place is a mess, Sarissa has waited until late in the evening cycle to come here.  Devoid of any habitable space, most of this part of the Leusinia has been on lockdown since their arrival at the Nexus.  With so much damage it was hard to know where to start.  Whole decks had been stripped apart, open to the vacuum of space.  Only now were they able to access certain areas, the Nexus engineering teams working hard to seal breaches and get gravity back online.  Tomorrow the scrub teams would be sent to clear the area, for now the frozen carcasses of the dead slumped haphazardly where they’d fallen when the floor plates became active.  Unseeing Kett and Asari eyes stared at her as she carefully stepped through the debris.

Using her biotics Sarissa gracefully lifted fallen beams and tumbled cryo pods as she ventured deeper into the heart of the ship.  Her scans noted life-signs from many of the pods which remained fixed in position, given what they’d been through it was a miracle there hadn’t been a greater loss of life.  You'd think the Asari would be concerned for the wellbeing of her target, that maybe he wouldn't be exactly where she left him, but Theris' mind held no such concern.  When Athame sends you to do her bidding, She's going to make sure you at least turn up safely.

There he was, stasis pod intact, control panel blinking expectantly.

"Let's wake you up then sleeping beauty" she mutters, despite her low tone the words echo back at her ominously. 

The vipers hiss of the vacuum seals breaking splintering the silence.  She watches as the heat returned to his skin as he roused from stasis.  Sarrisa scanning to make sure his life-signs remained stable.

Of course, he would simple step out, yawn and stretch, not even flinching at the death and destruction that scattered their surroundings, it was almost as if he'd expected it.  He hiccuped, a small belch as the air caught inside him adjusted to the atmospheric pressure, he gave his stomach a brief rub, frowning at Sarissa.

"I shouldn't have eaten those olives."

Theris clicked her tongue, "the last thing you ate in the Milky Way were olives?"

He shrugged, "it seemed, appropriate."

Sarrissa's laughter chased itself around the walls, colouring the grey, "of course it did, what else was going pass your lips except the fruit of Athena, I take it they were all out of Juni berries, the actual snack of choice for our esteemed Athame."

"Pretty much" he grinned, stooping down to retrieve his jacket, he shrugged it on, popping the collar, the material stiff from the cold.  He buried his hands in his pockets and rocked onto his toes, "So, what have we got, an Ark that's held together with nothing but prayers and gum, the scent of burnt dreams and a second who now carries the flag of the Pathfinder."

Their eyes met.

"Things didn't go to plan."  Sarrisa stated, totally unnecessarily.

"As expected, tell me Sarrisa, did you take your usual approach of carefully evaluating all the options, diligently observing your foe to determine its weakens before conducting an elegant infiltration and takedown?"  The pair had started to walk shoulder to shoulder down the cryo bay gangway.  Sarissa bit her tongue.

"No Dak'juri" she saw the flicker of amusement skirt at the corners of his mouth, "I took my guidance from you and punched them so hard in the face they were too concerned about how they'd brush their teeth to notice I'd slit their throat."

His growl of a laughter shook the emptiness.  "I suppose this" he gestured to the cables that hung like vines and the blackened patchwork of bulkheads, their form warped from heat and impact, "is our punishment for kicking the rachni's nest?"

His gaze fell to the stiffened corpse of a Kett Chosen, he nudged the toe of his boot under its side flicking it over onto its back.  Dull green eyes stared up at him, the bony extrusions having gone brittle in the cold, crumbled and flaked.

"They call them the Kett."

He smirks, "of course they do, let me guess a human named them, always fumbling in our history."

Sarissa looked at him quizzically, he explained with a sigh, "well before either of use our elders thought it funny to toy with the humans.  They were hilarious with their primitive thinking, pitchforks and fire.  If only they had the sense to notice the Prothean achieves whilst harassing their plaything." Words heavy with sarcasm.

He shook his head before continuing, "anyway, the presence of the Asari on Earth fell into myth and legend, they considered our elders oh so wise and believed them messengers of Gods.  The Asari spoke of the trials of Athame, Zaks and Possesuri.  As with all things time twists the truth, names shift and meanings waver.

"The Keto were the bastardised children of the Gogine, stone husks that rose from the depths of oceans, if the Asari were the children of Athame, vessels of her beauty, wisdom and strength. The Gogine are the polar opposite."  Ash carefully steps over the body, continuing their journey through the Leusinia.

"Did the Keto actually exist?" Sarissa queried, “or are they merely a human myth?”

Another bark of laughter, “What do you think?” He asks.

Theris stopped and turns towards Ash, they'd reached the vestibule between the Ark and Nexus tram link, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.  She listened rapt by his words.

"They march in legions, leaders pin flags to masts as they expand outwards, despite speaking of faith and enlightenment what they seek is total and complete annihilation of culture and diversity.  They believe themselves the master race, their work nothing greater than ethnic cleansing."

Sarrisa held his intense stare, swallowing hard.

"Yes, the Keto exist, I believe your fist has already made their acquaintance."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarrissa left him in the common area of immigration, promising to have his ship fuelled and supplied ready to fly the next day.  She had suggested he start his introduction to Andromeda at the cultural exchange when it opened and pointed him in the direction of the apartments.  When she looked back he'd already vanished.

Ash stares out at the darkened body of the Nexus, the docking bays empty and quiet.  Only the hum of the ventilation system bothers the stillness.  Pulling the air over his teeth he takes his first taste of Andromeda, for a moment he pretends it doesn’t feel any different.

Falling to his knees his forehead presses against the safety glass.  He closes his eyes, letting the cold brace his brow.  Six hundred years.  He can hardly comprehend.

In the coolth of his mind he pulls at a memory of Aria, waking together.  A rare trip off Omega, the sunset streams through the open window, light white drapes dance on the breeze.  Her body is perfect above his, in that moment she had no sharp edges.  All soft curves, ripe with love.  He can’t remember what he’d said but she’s laughing, throwing her head back and laughing.  Rich, velvet to his ears.  The bright line of sunlight that traces her outline highlights her beauty.  Never has he seen another being as beautiful as her.  They’d been free during that trip.  No decisions to be made, no violence, no darkness.  Their eyes had met over dinner, shared looks of longing, how wonderful it had been to play at being a normal couple.  Later, tangled together she’d whispered, “I love you.”  She’d looked so vulnerable, so exposed.  He’d opened his mouth but she’d placed a finger to his lips, swallowing his words in a kiss.  She understood.  But it didn’t stop her loving him.  It didn’t stop him loving her.

Now? He feels devoid of her presence, like the memories he’s looking at belong to someone else.  The flicker of his heart that once filled with her voice lies cold and still.  He can no longer feel her essence in him.  Six hundred years has left him hollow.

He fights back to urge to cave, he needs a drink.

Lingering in the shadows of Vortex, the dull pulse reeling him in.  He tries not to think about the million ways this place isn’t Omega.  The people who fill it stink of hopelessness and weakness, it’s foul and sticky. 

He can’t help but clench his jaw, the beast that has taken up residence in Aria’s place growls.  Goddess he needs liquor and to punch something.

Observing the pathetic scum that lingers at each table, feigning social interaction, existing not living.  He takes a seat and continues to evaluate each individual.  The new aliens intrigued him, their emotions pouring from them unashamedly.  They are warriors, full of curiosity and beauty, an equal and opposite to the Kett.

His analysis resumes, eyes coming to rest on a human who’s leant in the half light at the edge of the bar.  Forearms resting on the counter, their attention firmly at the bottom of their glass.  Dark twisted locks curls against pale skin.  The square of their shoulders and silent tension in muscles telegraph their alertness to the surroundings.  The shotgun on their back glinted a warning, a merc, he smiles.  Sidearm safely stowed, the dull shine of leather over ass.

Ash doesn’t care if they know he’s looking.  He likes leather and guns.  Right now, he’d give anything to feel the butt of a rifle against his jaw.  Maybe they’ll oblige.

He lets his mind drift, there’s something about the mercenary that doesn't add up. Reaching out, sweeping aside the dusty souls in search of the stranger's beacon.  Bright against the nothingness, a mechanical frequency, the call of a meld but without organic basis.  Another deep breath, tuning in to the stranger's transmission, pinging for a response, two submarines searching the dark.

_"Welcome to Andromeda."_

_"Where humans can meld and the locals hug?"_

Ash watches the slight shrug of the mercenary's shoulders, imagines the hint of laughter, his eyes still linger on their body.

_"You could at least buy me a drink if you're enjoying the view so much."_

He watches the stranger shift over, turning their body towards his in invitation.  Eyes meeting as Ash walks across the room, an unspoken understanding shifts between them.  A hand is offered, "I'm Ellis."

"Ash." Calloused, firm, strong.  He wonders what those knuckles would feel like against his side.

"What brings you to Andromeda Ash?" Ellis asks.  Their eyes sparkle in the nebula of colour.

He smiles, scanning the bottles on the back wall of the bar, "I'm here to face my chaos."

Ellis smirks, Ash notices the playfulness in their features, "Why do I feel like that will involve a lot of shit being fucked up?"

Ash scoffs, "you talk as if you've known me all my life.  Besides, while I'm sure the smell of a spent heat sink gets you aroused, you strike me as the type that would rather feel their victims last breath on their cheek."

Ellis drains their glass, the sound of it landing on the counter the stark note of confirmation.  The mercenary ponders that they could have a lot of fun together.  Taking in the dark skin, strong hands, the clear outline of well-developed quads, tense.  Ellis feels the corner of their mouth twitch upwards as they continue to appraise the stranger next to them.  Curious.

"What do you ladies want to drink?" The balding bartender invades their conversation.

Neither is entirely sure whose jaw clenched first, of who was responsible for the dark energy that laced the air around them. 

Ash clears his throat, "oh darling, what was it you wanted, one of those fancy human cocktails, a 'cosmopolitan?'"  He waves his hand elegantly for effect, Ellis has to work hard not to swallow their tongue.

"Absolutely, and didn't you want a Crystal Azure, so sweet like you,” Ellis beams.

Ash's gaze is drawn to the lips glossed by that whip-smart tongue, he wonders what they taste of.

The bartender raises an eyebrow, he has no idea his world has just caved in.

"I don’t have the stock for either of those things" he grunts bluntly.

_"I'm going to kill him."_

_"Not if I get there first."_

"Whatever spirit you have that will alleviate the taste of intentional bias and snivelling weakness will do," Ash states quietly.  Again, the bartender is oblivious to the danger the words shield.

Ellis shakes themselves, letting go of the tension that constricted their chest, "he's almost not worth the effort."

“Are you worth the effort?” Ash asks, voice heavy with meaning.

Ellis swallows hard, noting the pull of the body next to theirs.  It’s undeniable, a presence that begs to be challenged.  Their silence tells Ash all he needs to know.

The bartender returns placing two shot glasses down, "whiskey for the Human, Serrice Ice for the Asari."  

Ash smirks, the curl of his mouth is for Ellis not the bartender, "I've been asleep for 600 years, I need to stretch my legs."

They’re already lost in each other.

Ash swallows the brandy, it’s a slap in the face, he fucking hates Serrice Ice. 

Casually turning, he walks towards the door, Ellis knocks back the hot spirit before following, enjoying the burn in their throat, lips moistened in anticipation.

The late hour means hydroponics is only filled with the secret whispers of plants.  Ash carefully places his jacket on top of one of the cabinets, stretching and flexing, the bright white of his t-shirt almost glowing in the dim light.

Ellis strips off their weapons and chest armour.  Heartbeat already spiking.

The pair face each other, separated by inches.  Ellis can feel the pulse of the Asari in front of them.  Eye to eye, that same flicker of understanding passes between them.

 _“Do you feel it?”_ Ash asks through the meld.

Ellis swims through his mind, feels the cold vacuum, bitter shards of loss and anger, fury that hisses bright and vulgar.  Power that shakes the Asari’s core, currently chained, bound and gagged.  Begging for release.

 _“Silence the riot Ellis.”_  

Ellis understands.  They have more in common than either realise.

“Give me everything!” Ash barks the words, they ricochet around them, his howl feral and raw.

Their dance begins, the Asari almost walking into the mercs fist.  Wanting to see biceps flex, taste the scent of execution, desperate in his need.

Knuckles make contact with taught abs, the grunts of landed blows rebound off the walls.  Their bodies hum against the humidity in the air as sweat flecks brows.

"Come on Ellis, don't leave me hanging," he snarls.  Taunting, wanting to see the snark and bite of the human.  A fist connects which his jaw, "that's the spirit," he spits out the blood that spills from the tear on the inside of his mouth.

A quick flick of a powerful leg, sends the Asari crashing to the floor.  Ellis straddles his waist, takes a moment to appreciate the pulsing mass of raw strength and lust that trembles beneath them.  Ash's chest heaving, giddy with the anticipation of the next blow.

"Fuck me," he groans.  Sitting up to feel Ellis' hot breath in his face.  Filling his lungs with their scent of redwood and tinder.

With a laugh, the mercs forehead crashes into his, "you'd be so lucky."  Words crisp and stark, they mask the ghost of craving Ellis is working hard to ignore.

On their feet again, short, sharp hand to hand, glancing touches until Ash has had enough and opens himself to the final blow.  Ellis slams him against the cold glass of one of the greenhouse cabinets, the overflowing foliage of ferns lick at the Asari's crest.  Strong fingers curl around his neck.  Bodies press against one another.  Repeated blows continue to land on Ash's left-hand side, he drapes his arms over Ellis' shoulders. 

"Fuck! Give me everything," he gasps against gritted teeth.  Pulling the human closer.

Ellis lands a final gut bruising blow.  The air crumbles from Ash's lungs, as he cracks forward.  Neither cares to resist.  Ellis pulls his bottom lip between their teeth, biting hard.  The pair allow themselves a moment of indulgence as hot tongues mingle in the vivid taste of blood and sweat.  Both bracing against a moan of desire.  Ellis entertains the flash of an image, the pair all teeth and rage fucking in their darkness.  Spitting Ash out, it isn’t what either of them needs.

The Asari slumps to a heap on the floor, breathing hard, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm.

"Welcome to Andromeda?"  His laugh as gritty as his demeanour.

Ellis holsters pistol then shotgun, amusement clear on their face as they look down at the hunk of Asari, veins dark with adrenaline, high on the pain.  "See you around Ash, when you find your chaos, I want in." 

"You're for hire?"  He enquires, still gulping at the air.

A final smirk over a retreating shoulder, "only for you."


	4. We're Done

Sara’s eyes snapped open, she didn’t know what had woken her but her heart was racing, she blinked, instantly alert, every nerve ending firing. 

“Sara?” SAM’s voice calm but firm, “I apologies for waking you but you are urgently needed on the bridge.”

In an instant Sara tumbled out of bed, her legs catching the sheets and tripping her, she hisses a curse under her breath.  Pulling on a pair of discarded trousers and a tank top.  She threw the bedding in the general direction of Lexi who hadn’t yet stirred, already on her way out the door.  The rungs of the ladder cold on bare feet, Sara braces herself as she walks onto the bridge.

If there were any stray dregs of sleep they quickly vaporise at the scene before her.

The blood red glow of the red giant they were anchored to for the night burnt bright.  Her eyes struggled to adjust to the intensity.

Kallo Jath stood calm and tall, his eyes not leaving Robyn who was opposite.  Their profiles stark against the ominous backdrop.

Robyn was shivering uncontrollably.  Caught in a nightmare, unable to tell reality from the reel of horrors that consumed her mind.  The pistol in her hand pressed against her temple.  She didn’t know how she’d got here or what to do next.  The barrel, cold and solid against her head the only sure thing in her life.

Sara didn’t speak, she didn’t dare move.  It was like she was looking at a perfectly balanced set of scale, the slightest disturbance would collapse the fragile forms.

Kallo spoke.

“Lieutenant Harris, please, focus.”  He watched the dilated pupils of the engineer skitter around the room.  He could almost feel the flashes of memories which shuttered across her mind’s eye.

Sara held her breath.

“Lieutenant, what is the speed of light in a vacuum?”  Kallo asked firmly.

A flicker of recognition.

“Tell me the specific gravity of water on Earth?”  Still the same focused tone.

Robyn blinked, her gaze shifting to the Salarian for the first time.

“3s1 is the orbital period of which element?”  Sara was lost but the statement clearly meant something to Harris.

With a monumental effort, Robyn spoke, her voice cracking with the effort, “Sodium.”

“Very good,” Kallo mused, he feigned thinking, long fingers touching his chin.  “The Crescent Nebula is connected to three other nebula clusters, what is the fourth relay destination?”

“Strike Abyssal,” Robyn’s voice, a little firmer this time.

“How far would you expect the Normandy to drift across the jump?”

“4,500 clicks,” a hint of confidence.

He nodded encouragingly, “if you hit 6,000 kilometres of drift what would it indicate?”

“A misalignment with the drive core exhaust ports, most likely a relay that needs replacing, it’d cause the lithium blocks to unevenly distribute the charge from the eezo.”

Robyn stood a little taller, her hand dropped, she looked quizzically at the pistol in her hand as if seeing it for the first time.  In a practiced motion she stripped it, the heat sink and body dropping onto the deck. 

“What the fuck am I doing?”  It was the first words that Robyn seemed to have consciously broached since she’d returned from Kadara.

Sara stepped forward, gently taking Robyn’s hand in hers, the Lieutenant looked her up and down.

“Sara?” Her features were already contorted in confusion again, “what are you wearing?”

The Pathfinder tried not to roll her eyes.  Gently she led Harris off the bridge.  In silence, they moved through the Tempest, with each step Sara felt Robyn slip further and further from her. 

Suvi snapped awake when Sara walked into the small room off the cargo hold.  She blinked in shock.

“What’s going on?” She asked, her worry clear.

“Harris just went for a night time stroll,” Ryder said. 

Robyn automatically slipped into bed, rolling onto her side towards the science officer.  Suvi still looked shaken.

“We’ll talk in the morning,” Sara assured her.

The Pathfinder found Kallo sitting shell-shocked in the galley; Cora looked confused, leaning against the counter.  Ryder opened a cupboard, rummaged about and pulled out a dubious looking bottle.  Pouring a measure into three mugs, she handed one each to her crew.

“Drink it,” she spoke pointedly to Kallo.

“What happened?” Cora asked.

“Our pilot has just had to talk Lt. Harris down from putting a bullet in her head,” Sara’s voice betrayed her weariness.  She was exhausted.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look in her eyes,” Kallo’s words were distant, “like a frightened animal not knowing which way to turn, it’s like she’s lost in the dark.”

Sara put a hand on his shoulder, “she’ll find her way, nothing is going to keep her from Suvi.”

Kallo drained his mug, “I hope you’re right, I don’t think she could bare to lose Robyn for a second time.”

The Tempest’s pilot stood up and took his leave, head still bowed.

Sara turned to her second, “you want to talk?”

Cora let the words mill around her mind, did she want to talk?  She let out the breath she’d been holding. 

“Not really,” she said flatly.

Ryder shrugged, Cora knew where to find her if she changed her mind.

            --------------------------------------------------------------

Kallo sat quietly at the helm, the sole occupant of the Bridge, he watched as the Tempest arched through a turn, the surface of Meridian falling away from view.  His fingers were settled over the controls as he plotted the course for the Nexus.

As he felt the thrust of the FTL drive engaging, forcing him back into his chair momentarily, he closed his eyes.

Salarians are famed for their composure, clear, concise and logical thinkers, emotion rarely seeps into their decision making.  Kallo sucked the air through his nose, hoping to calm himself.

A sideways glance at the empty console is all it takes to bring the memories so vivid and sharp, crashing back.  He’d hugged Suvi before she left the Tempest, holding tight.  He knew there was nothing he could do to make things better, this wasn’t his journey to pilot.  He’d found unlikely paths and safe passages through the scourge but there was no guidance he could offer for the course his friend was taking.  He couldn’t process the unfairness of the situation.  Suvi Anwar didn’t deserve this, Robyn Harris didn’t deserve this.  Both were special to him in their own right.  He wondered if he’d ever known a pair so deeply suited to one another, never had he experienced a love that truly completed and made two individuals a whole.

Kallo saw the shell of the Lieutenant, meek and shallow, greyed and faded.  It broke his heart.  He felt himself quiver as his anger growled. 

            ----------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi found Sara in the meeting room, the pose of the Pathfinder transporting the Doctor back to those months where they’d worked here in companionable silence.  How many times had she watched Sara sleep, sprawled out, uncaring?  It felt like a lifetime ago.

Blue hands gently work taught muscles, a sigh escaped, breaking the stillness between them.

“I’m tired of this Lexi,” Sara spoke, eyes still closed.

A kiss irons a furrowed brow, “I know.”

“I don’t know what I’d be without you,” Ryder said.

Lexi buried the tips of her fingers deeper into knotted tissue.  “Probably a little more tired and a little more broken than you are already.”

A hint of a smile crosses the Pathfinders features. 

“And what about you?” Sara questioned.

Lexi’s hands hesitate, before she resumes, accepting the opening for honesty.

“I’m exhausted Sara,” Lexi said, relieved to have finally said it out loud.  “I hurt from every angle, it’s been nearly four years of constant stress.”

A pause.

“Sometimes I catch my reflection and I don’t recognise the person I see,” Lexi whispered.

Sara reached up, covering one of the hands on her shoulders with her own. 

“Not once have you shown how torn you are inside Lexi, all you’ve ever been is an unwavering pillar of trust,” Sara’s words burned bright in the void.

“It’s what you needed,” Lexi said simply.

            ------------------------------------------------------

Every time the Tempest docked at the Nexus it was cause for celebration, regardless of the reason the welcome was always warm.  The crew would put on a brave face, sometimes the horrors they’d witnessed haunted them from the shadows but they knew they bore the symbol of hope.  They never once buckled under that pressure.

Sara didn’t notice straight away, but the atmosphere around the conference table was, troubled. 

Director Tann stood, long fingers curled back on themselves, resting purposefully against the desk.  Flanked by Addison and Kandros.  Sara’s eyes swept around the room.  Cora and Scott stood at opposite end of the conference table, both trying to disguise the friction that snapped between them.  Kallo didn’t appear to be aware of his surroundings, distracted by some internal conundrum.  Vetra and Drack shifted uneasily, fidgeting, both trying to hide their fatigue.  Peebee stood scowling, arms folded, irritated by her presence being demanded at this meeting.  Lexi was wary, she always was when Tann was involved.  Jaal, calm as ever seemed to have entered a higher state of being.

A small cough appeared to shunt the air into an unsettled haze.

“Thank you all for coming,” Tann started.  “I thought it best if we all meet to discuss the next phase of the Initiative, myself and Director Addison have been planning the best course of action…”  Tann trailed off, his eyes caught sight of Drack.

The Krogan’s great bulk was shaking, heaving with the effort to contain himself.  His laughter broke free, it bounced off the walls and crawled up spines.

“You’re kidding right?”  Drack said.

Tann blinked, Addison shifted uncomfortably, Kandros twitched with a hint of what Ryder was sure was amusement.

“I apologise, has there been a misunderstanding?” Tann asked diplomatically.

“Yeah,” Vetra spoke up, “you think we give a shit.”

Tann swallowed, eyes narrowing, his gaze flickered between Pathfinder and crew.  Sara looked on in polite surprise.

Addison interjected, “what’s going on?”

“We’re done,” Drack said.

“What do you mean ‘we’re done?’”  Addison pushed, her nostrils flaring, her trademark of annoyance.

Sara spoke gently, “the Pathfinder team have worked tirelessly for nearly four years to secure a future for all species in Andromeda.  We need a break.”

Addison bristled, “you’ve bought us time Pathfinder, we’re not out of the woods yet.”

“I’m aware of the challenges, Director,” Sara’s voice developing the hint of an edge, “we are, on the ‘frontline’ every day.”

“And your efforts are very much appreciated,” Tann stepped in, trying to even out the tone of the meeting before it deteriorated further.

“Are they?”

The room fell silent, all eyes turned to Kallo.

“It’s funny, I see all the internal and external Nexus communications and hardly ever do they mention the personal sacrifices made by the Pathfinder team and Tempest crew.”  The pilot’s words were calm and steady.

“The kid’s right,” Drack chipped in.  “Does anyone know what both Ryder’s went through to defeat the Archon?”

“Or that a member of the team tried to screw us over,” Vetra added.

“What about working two years straight without a break?”  Drack continued.

Cora stepped closer to the table, arms folded across her chest, “How about the time Garson kidnapped someone and brought them to Andromeda against their will?”

The room seemed to lurch at her words, Addison and Tann shared a look.

“We had nothing to do with Jien’s decisions,” Tann stated.

“Well here’s your opportunity to make amends on her behalf,” Vetra said.

Addison sighed, “what do you want?”

“Six months off,” Drack growled.

“Ha!” Addison snorted, “not a chance.” 

Drack shrugged, “okay.”  The Krogan turned around and walked straight out the door.

Sara blew out her cheeks, “so just to recap, I’ve lost my engineer, my science officer and now a squad mate.”

“They are all replaceable,” Tann quipped with a wave of his hand.

“You can add pilot to your list,” Kallo’s words were cold as ice.

Tann shifted nervously.

“Kallo are you sure about this?”  Ryder asked.

The Salarian pulled himself upright, “Pathfinder, my two best friends are in an immeasurable amount of pain.  Whilst it is clear the Initiative leadership doesn’t support them, I do, I won’t fly the Tempest until Lieutenant Harris has recovered.”

“If you walk out that door you’ll never fly the Tempest again,” Addison spat.

Kallo Jath simply gave a throaty “hmph,” before following in Drack’s footsteps.

Sara looked at the rest of her crew, they reflected her own wariness.  She cleared her throat, “so you were about to explain ‘what’s next.’”

Tann took the opportunity to launch into a torrent of words.  Addison finding her voice again and adding to the wall of noise.  The Tempest’s crew all stood appearing to listen with rapt attention.  Eventually the pair fizzled out.

“It’ll have to wait I’m afraid,” Tann and Addison glowered at Lexi.

The Doctor held her poise, “I can’t allow the remaining crew to be deployed, if I conducted a psych evaluation now, every single one of them would fail.  Without an extended period of rest, they’re all heading for a mental breakdown.”

Sara noticed the hint of chuckle from Kandros, she could have sworn the Turian winked at her.  Addison was seething. Tann looked defeated.

As the Director of Colonial Affairs took a breath Lexi raised her hand.

“I don’t need to remind you of the consequences when you last ignored my warning about a mental health issue,” Lexi’s words were brusque and professional.

Addison’s eyes met Cora’s, the woman reminded of the guilt that whipped at her.  Lexi had filed a report to the Nexus regarding Liam Kosta’s erratic behaviour, Addison had pushed Tann to brush it off, she knew Harper would carry the scars of her decision forever.

With shoulders slumping the fight left her, “fine.”


	5. Fungi

Ash wiggled his toes, watching the ten blue digits spread, light catching nails.  He buried them into the pile of the rug on the floor, the coarse fibres gritty.  He sighed knowing he should be grateful for the accommodation but scorning whoever was responsible for Initiative soft furnishing.

The apartment was AI standard, perfectly serviceable, a very good shower, but more than a little drab in terms of décor.  Tossing the datapad he was reading onto the coffee table, he ran a hand over his crest.  He’d been sat reading through all the mission reports Sarissa had sent him, it was slow going, sifting through in search of relevant details.  Tired eyes wandered to the remaining stack of reports he hadn't even glanced at, he sighed, standing up in search of socks.  If he was going to do this he needed snacks.

\---------------------------------

Peebee pushed through the crowds on the Nexus, she hated the feeling of people stealing her air.  Her rucksack was slung over one shoulder, containing, once more, all her worldly possessions.  With the Tempest grounded and six months of freedom at her feet the maiden wanted a couple of days of down time to figure out her next move. Drack had offered her the couch in his apartment, which she'd gratefully accepted.  Besides, there was nothing cuter than 18-month-old baby Krogan.

It was a relief to be off the Tempest, whilst Peebee had come to love her crew and being part of a team, the atmosphere had shifted in recent months, a break would do them all good.  For the first time she allowed the pocket of sadness that had crept into her to be acknowledged.  She knew Suvi and Robyn were made for each other but she had really liked Dr. Anwar and even though she knew it was the right thing for all concerned, it still hurt.

She was so lost in her musings she barely took note of her surroundings, trying not to get flustered by the constant barrage of shoulders knocking into her.  The sea of people blending into one as she continued her upstream battle towards the residential wards.  The deep powder blue of a crest, bobbing a little higher and pushing against the tide caught her eye.  Peebee froze.

\----------------------------------

Ash was quickly losing his temper, if there was one thing he hated it was being in a confined space with people.  The paper bags of groceries bulged against his arms, six hundred years and still brown paper bags were the vessel of choice for foodstuffs.  Huffing against the grain, jaw clenched, eyes locked on his destination, just a little longer and then he’d be back in his beloved silence.

In an attempt to distract himself, Ash ran through his shopping list, deciding what to cook for dinner, unidentified meat item A with greens or unidentified meat B with greens?  Choices, choices.

His musing were interrupted by a yell that cut him like ice.

Instinctively his shoulders hunched, his eyes closed and he braced against the unmistakable tone of his Mother’s accusing voice.  Screaming his name, his full name.  He cringed.  In an instant he was 50 again, feeling the lash of her words as he tried to sneak out, a stolen bottle of some liquor stuffed down his jacket, a girl waiting in the dark.

He shook his head; his Mother was long dead.

Turning, Ash scanned the crowd, searching.

A double tap on his shoulder, he spun around nearly dropping his bags.

“Hey Ash,” Peebee grinned, revelling in the shock on her brother’s face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ash dumped the bags on the counter, he still couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.  But there she was, his little sister, alive, bright and talking like a train.  He almost pinched himself.

“Wait,” he spluttered, “I didn’t…How are you even  _here?_ ”

Peebee just laughed, starting to unpack the shopping, “oh you know me Ash, I wanted the adventure, I was done with Milky Way livin', can't keep a girl from the frontier yanno, and well, there was Kalinda too.”

Ash raised an eyebrow, “my feelings regarding that particular Asari are well documented.”

“Yeah, well, you were right, she was a bitch,” Peebee stated, Ash picked up on the hurt.

Taking the dubious looking jerky from his sister’s hands, Ash pulled Peebee into a tight hug.  “Do you want me to kill her?”  He muttered, only half joking.

Peebee pushed him away, “No!  Jeez you’ve been here five minutes and already you want to get in a fight.”

“Too late for that,” he laughed, arranging awkward looking fruit into a bowl.

Rolling her eyes Peebee flopped onto the couch tugging open a packet of nachos.  Ash followed suit, the lid of 600-year-old salsa popping with a twist.

For a while the only sound between the pair was a steady crunch, they’d always been good at this, companionable silence.  Eyes flicked between one another, Ash even going so far as to start humming tunelessly.  Peebee couldn’t take it any longer.

“Ergh, fine,” she pouted, “put me out of my misery!”

Ash’s laughter shook his body, “come on sis I thought you’d last longer than that.”

“Ash, I thought this would be another great family mystery that I’d never get an answer to, damn straight the first thing I’m gonna ask you is who your secret love was.”

“Who was your money one Peebs?” He teased.

Peebee tucked her legs underneath her, popping another crisp in her mouth, “I thought it was that cute Turian you met on Illium, he was all dark and stormy, and the only guy I’ve ever seen make you blush.”

“Ardex?” Ash threw his head back, grinning from ear to ear, “hell no! He was great in a fight but hella racist,  _that’s_  why he made me blush, the guy had no tact.”

“So, come on then,” Peebee persisted.

Ash sighed, shaking his head, “Pelessaria B’Sayle, the secret love that stole your brother’s heart,” he paused, making sure Peebee was holding her breath, “Aria T’Loak.”

Peebee’s jaw dropped.

“I don’t believe you, you are shitting me Ash,” she spluttered in disbelief.  "There is no WAY, the Queen of Omega, was dating my brother."

"You want proof?" Ash asked, offering Peebee his hand.  She let her fingers drift to the intricate black and gold band that circled his wrist.

Peebee found herself sat on the edge of a skyscraper, bootheels lightly kicking the wall.  Ash sits next to her, they're so high up the darkened street below isn't visible through the creeping layer of mist that has swept off the lake and through the city.  Skycars peel left and right as occupants navigate the maze of rat runs trying to get home.  The darkness cloaks them, the air moist, promising rain.

_"Where are we?"_

_"_ _Kyotek_ _,"_ Ash replies, he leans back slightly so Peebee can see his younger self.  He's lying face down, the sniper rifle doesn't look oversized in his grip, he's steady and balanced, the aura of calm and peace at odds to the hustle and bustle of the metropolis.  Final adjustments of the scope and then he settles, draining his lungs and feeling his pulse drop.

Peebee blinks and finds herself focusing on a generic hotel room, the crosshair sectioning her vision into quadrants.  A Turian takes a seat on the bed, leaning back on both arms, she can almost hear the laugh that seems to have been pulled from him.  The crosshair steadies over the targets forehead, it'll be an easy hit.

Before Ash's finger has moved on the trigger the head of the Turian explodes.  Peebee's head swims as the scope is wrenched across the skyline, scanning for the sniper.  Finally, she sees it, a flurry of movement on a building slightly lower than their vantage point, a single commando quickly dismantling their own sniper rifle.  They watch as the Asari gets to their feet quickly moving towards the adjacent edge of the roof where a rappel rope hangs ready.  Clipping into their harness the unknown assassin takes the first confident steps over the lip of the building, a momentary pause and a turn of the head.  Peebee finds herself staring into the unmistakeable eyes of Aria T'Loak.

They're in a bar now, the rain outside has soaked the patrons, the confined, dingy space seeming to sweat.  Soles of shoes squeak on the floor, dark chatter hums in the air and the smell of stale alcohol causes noses to wrinkle.  Peebee watches her brother seep into the crowd, it's hard to keep him in sight even in such a small space.  Pushing past the drinkers she's following him down a barely lit corridor.

The force that slams Ash against the wall is a dead thud, he doesn't struggle as the barrel of a pistol is driven hard into his gut.

"Enjoy the show?"  Aria's voice hissing dangerously.

Ash flashes a smile, "your execution was exemplary." 

Aria shifts, holstering her weapon, "you're in danger."

"I know," he shrugs casually, "well, actually no, I'm not, if they try and pursue me they'll discover that for themselves."

"They're already here," she states.

"Then they're already dead." 

Pulling the collar of his jacket high, Ash continues to stalk down the corridor, kicking open the fire exit at the end, Aria hesitates before following, he holds the skycar door open for her, engines already primed.

"Need a ride?"  It's cheesy and Aria thinks he's an arrogant prick but he can't resist and neither can she.

He wins the point though as the skycar lifts and the building they were stood in moments before is engulfed in a cloud of fire, the force of the explosion reducing it to a heap of smouldering rubble almost instantly.  

Aria smirks, "subtle."

Ash shrugs, her voice inches up his spine.

"So, do I get a formal introduction?"  Aria asks, her tongue glances across her lips, she doesn't know why but this stranger is pulling at her.

Ash looks at Aria fully for the first time, takes her in, the dancing lights of the city flashing across her face.  His focus falls to her perfect mouth, pulled into a flirtatious smile.

His voice catches as the first hint of lust crackles between them, "Not a lot separates me from a mushroom," he says, eyes returning to the traffic, "I like dark, moist places and I'm a fungi to have around."

She laughs.  Aria T'Loak, the hardass killer that is on her way to dismantling the current warlord of Omega, piece by piece, laughed.  It rings through the air and is such an unexpected and surreal sound he thinks he might crash.  Instead he steadies himself and follows her directions.

Landing smoothly, they turn to one another.   He doesn't dare move as she reaches across, catching the soft leather of his collar between thumb and forefinger.  He sees his own intrigue reflected in dark eyes.  Her kiss is as potent as he knew it would be, startlingly soft, she tastes of thunder and spice.

"Ash, my name's Ash," he whispers into the space between them.

"Well Ash," she purrs, "come find me on Omega when you're done."

Ash pulls out of the meld, that hurt more than he imagined.

Peebee is quiet, studying him closely, "how long?"

"Two hundred years, give or take," he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.  Gruffly he continues, "she had other lovers, we both did, you know how it works between people like me and Aria but it was always her Peebs, and. . ." He falters.

Peebee gets it, "she was only ever in love with you."

Her brother nods.  Getting to his feet, Ash grabs two beers from the fridge, the caps skitter across the counter.  He passes one to Peebee.

"And now I'm here," he states simply, taking a pull from his drink.

Peebee can't help the hint of amusement in her voice, "yeah, totally what Andromeda needs right now," her sarcasm making Ash grin, "a heartbroken, mopey Asari with a panache for violence.  Excellent."

"Now come on Peebs, I'm not all bad," he replies, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh no, Mr-Holier-than-thou, you are literally an angel. I take it Athame sent you to deal with our little Kett problem?"  

Ash felt the prickle of bubbles fizz up his nose as he snorted, "meh, the Kett are just a symptom, what they worship and the Remnant are the really interesting conundrums."

"Remnant you say?"  Peebee arched a brow, "I happen to personally know the Remtec expert who's worked tirelessly with the Human Pathfinder to overcome unsurmountable odds, defeating the Archon and secure our future in Andromeda."

Shifting in his seat Ash lent closer, "come now Pelessaria, please, let me know how I might be granted an audience with such a wise and, obviously, heroic individual?"

"Invite me to a movie night."

"What?" Ash looked baffled.

"We haven't had a movie night in actual centuries, it can be the first meeting of the Asari Heartbreak Club, I'll bring her along."

Ash eyed his sister with suspicion over the rapidly emptying bottle of his drink, "okay," he said carefully, "I'll play along."


	6. Coffee & Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of turned into 2,500 words of sibling banter and eating, I have no regrets.

The first Andromeda coffee beans had finally come to fruition, the blend was not for the faint hearted.  The heavy citrus bite and notes of dark chocolate was an acquired taste.  Best taken as an espresso, adding milk simply felt like a curdle of disjointed flavours on the tongue.  Cora had persisted through the initial shock and now liked to drink the beans long, the coarser grind of a filter drip-thru removing some of the sting.  Her mug is warm in her right hand, forearm on the table as she tries to focus on her new book.  The elbow of her left arm presses into the metal surface, her temple in her palm, fingers resting in hair.  Having exhausted her collection of Asari teaching, Cora settled on a collection of ancient commando lessons, more akin to folklore and mythology than actual guidance.  The writing a mix of Standard and Attena, it's been a long time since Harper has studied the Asari language and her lack of practice is telling in her frustration. 

"It says, 'fascination with the many leaves little room for inner understanding,'" Peebee said brightly.  Cora jumped at the interruption, coffee sloshing in its cup.  The Asari plonked herself into the seat opposite, ignoring the bristle of annoyance.  "What's up Cora?  You've not moved from this table for two days, the café owners just dust round you." 

Harper lent back in her chair, under Peebee's appraisal she felt her shoulders drop in resignation.  "I feel totally responsibly for what happened to Robyn, and Scott broke up with me. Plus, I hadn't once considered 'life beyond the Pathfinder' when coming to Andromeda so I'm at a shitty loose end and pretty pissed off." 

Peebee stared. 

"Wow," she hesitated, "I didn't expect you to be so blunt." 

"It's a new skill I'm practicing," Harper stated flatly. 

Letting her fingertip draw patters on the table top Peebee considered her words carefully, "I er, well I'm pretty sure it wasn't you that faked Robyn's death, put her on ice then sent our rookie Pathfinder an 'invite' to the great unveiling of Jien Garson's fuck up.  You did kind of save the day." 

"I could have stopped the meld," Cora retorts. 

"Says who?" Peebee throws her hands in the air, "says hindsight and self-evaluation, bullshit Cora, I don't care who you are it was three on one." 

"I watched her get raped," Harper hissed. 

Peebee sighed, "Cora," she said gently, "you did your best, do you hold Sara responsible for the scars on your arms?" 

Cora looked up in surprise, nobody ever talked about what happened on Eos with Liam.  "That was different. . ." 

Peebee interjected, "no it isn't, the blame lies squarely at the feet of the perp, not you, Robyn and Suvi know that, they're both reasonable people.  Harris just needs time to heal, she was heading for a nervous breakdown well before Voeld." 

Cora lets the words sink in, there is more than an element of truth in what Peebee has to say. 

"Anyway, as for Scott I have the perfect remedy," Peebee's eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Cora rolled her eyes, "why do I feel like I'm going to end up the butt of a joke?" 

The Asari shook her head, "oh no, seriously, you'd be helping me out, just come and watch some movies with me and a friend okay?" 

With a tap on her omni-tool Peebee sent the address and time to Cora.  Standing up to take her leave, "bring PJ's and snacks." 

\--------------------------------- 

Ash lay on the couch, back only just starting to get uncomfortable where the hard edge of the arm dug in.  His latest datapad is resting against the triangle of his legs, a bowl of olives balanced on his stomach. 

Peebee stretches out on the sofa adjacent, her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to plough through an Angaran text on remnant origins.  It's dry, tedious and pretty much totally made up.  To combat her tetchiness, she's indulging in her favourite activity, trying to bait her brother. 

"You'll never win Pelessaria," his deep tone separating the silence. 

Even as he speaks Peebee lines up her next shot.  Taking the foil off the mint chocolate discs she's aimlessly eating, she scrunches the thin metal into a tight ball, placing it on the top of her knee.  Taking careful aim before flicking the projectile across the lounge, hitting Ash in the side of the head. 

He doesn't flinch. 

"I had two hundred years of Athame's purgatory," he pops another olive into his mouth, "you have a lot of learning to do Baby Blue." 

Peebee flinches, she hates the pet name her Father used to call her, Ash knows it. 

"Yeah, I forget you exist on a higher plain than the rest of us," she scowls, flicking another ball of foil, it bounces off the side of his nose, he still doesn't move.  "I don't even know why you're reading those, I could just tell you what happens," Peebee adds. 

The stone of his latest victim pops out into the bowl.  "Sarrisa is quite talented at taking credit for other people's achievements, her reports suggest she actually did something worthwhile, I'm not going to deprive myself of the comedy." 

Peebee snorted, "oh you'll get on really well with Cora, she despises Sarrisa and her methods." 

"She sounds like a woman after my own heart," Ash replied, not really paying attention. 

His sister worked hard to maintain her composure, her evening just got a lot more exciting.   

"What time is she coming over?" Ash asked, his final olive being pushed between teeth. 

"You've got an hour or so," Peebee responded, this time she lines up two balls and sends them flying in quick succession. 

Peebee jumps when Ash suddenly stands up, his movements so fast she can't comprehend how he managed to slip from horizontal to vertical without moving a muscle.  "I'm going for a shower," he states, enjoying the look of shock on his sister's face.  His cheeks bulge slightly before he blows out the olive stone, watching it ping off Peebee's forehead, right between her eyes.  Bullseye. 

\------------------------------------------ 

Lining up the mugs on the side, Peebee drops tea bags into each, drumming her fingers on the counter as she waits for the kettle to boil.  Cora leans her hip against the counter, she's early but then she always is.  This is the first time she's hung out with any of her crewmates off the Tempest.  As the kettle clicks off and Peebee starts to fill the mugs Ash walks out of the bathroom.  He's wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants, that are probably lower than strictly necessary.  Cora tries not to choke.  Her eyes drift over the Asari, skin a darker, richer blue than she's seen before, torso snaked with delicate inkwork, gold flecks shining even in the mediocre light of the apartment, it's almost a distraction from their nakedness. 

Harper swallows, "I didn't know you were seeing someone," she mutters out the side of her mouth. 

With a look over her shoulder Peebee's hands land, smack, on the counter, the sound of the teaspoon clattering across the side ringing in everyone's ears. 

"Ash!" Peebee rolls her eyes, "I know you are literally Athame's gift but can you please put a shirt on." 

Ash looked over at the pair, he been wandering around on auto-pilot, seeing their human guest he immediately turned around.  It's no improvement, Cora's eyes can't help but widen as she takes in the intricate pair of wings that etch the Asari's muscular back.  Harper subconsciously licks her lips.  Peebee smirks. 

"Tea?" She says brightly, Cora gropes the air in search of the proffered cup, eyes still fixed on Ash.  As a black vest is pulled on spoiling the view Cora seems to shake herself back to reality, blushing furiously as she finally makes contact with the drink Peebee is still pointedly holding. 

Padding over in bare feet, Ash picks up his own tea, offering a hand to Cora, "Ash." 

Peebee hides her look of amusement behind the rim of her mug as she watches the Lieutenant stumble into the void.  Cora finds herself having 'a moment' as she struggles to pull herself out of piercing eyes.  That  _voice_. 

"Ash, this is Lieutenant Cora Harper, second in command of the Pathfinder team," Peebee jumped in, not even she was mean enough to leave Harper hanging. 

The formality seems to jerk Cora back to the present, she finally took Ash's hand, "nice to meet you Ash," she stuttered out. 

He smiled, "so you’re the one who's been keeping my sister in check." 

Cora laughed, the pieces falling into place, "chance would be a fine thing, honestly I thought we were going to have to put a leash on to stop her running after Remtec all the time." 

Ash fixed his sister with a hard look, the maiden squirmed under his gaze, "have you been holding out on me Pelassaria?" 

Cora looked between them in confusion, "Peebee?" 

"Aww okay," Peebee whined, "Cora isn't the remtec expert, I am." 

"You've let me sit here talking for hours about how little information there is in Sarissa's reports about the remnant and you were right there?"   

Peebee grinned. 

Ash bristled.  

"Do I win for a change?" Peebee sang. 

Ash huffed, "you just won yourself a first-class ticket off my ice cream shuttle." 

"What?!" Peebee exclaimed, "you didn't tell me you had ice cream." 

He shrugged, "what kind of a heartbreak movie club would it be without ice cream?" 

Before things got out of hand Cora cut in, "why are you reading Sarrisa's reports?" 

"I need clearance from your commander before I can read the actual Pathfinder reports, until then I needed to get up to speed on things in Andromeda and it seemed the easiest option," Ash offered. 

"Ash only thawed two days ago," Peebee added. 

The pair watched Harper's brow furrow in confusion, "why are you here?" 

Peebee jumped in, "that" she pointed to Cora as she sidestepped towards the fridge, "is a very good question." 

Ash sighed, here we go, he thought, "I'm here to investigate the link between the Remnant and Kett." 

Cora scoffed, "what? But how can you be here to investigate something that you've only just discovered existed?" 

Peebee pulled open a packet of jerky, popping a piece into her mouth, "Ash is a Dak'juri," she said this as if it were obvious. 

Harper laughed, Ash shrugged. 

Her laughter petering out, Cora looked at the Asari in front of her, eyes drifting to the ink bands on his wrists, watching the light catch the definition of the forearm that gripped the still steaming mug, "you're serious?" 

Ash nodded. 

"But," spluttered Cora, "I thought the Dak'juri were just the stuff of myth, ancient Asari folklore, fairytales." 

"The net catches the shoal not the individual," Ash replied simply. 

Harper turned to Peebee, "and you believe this?" 

Peebee shrugged, "what does it matter what I believe?  If Ash is here because Athame demands it then who am I to argue?  It's a damn sight better reason than some people came to Andromeda with." 

Ash cleared his throat, "none of this is helping heal my wounded heart, can we get to the good bit?" 

His sister nodded, "right Harper, PJ's on," the Asari pushing Cora towards the bathroom. 

Ash and Peebee made their way to the bed, piling on extra pillows and blankets, creating the perfect duvet fort. 

"I thought you said this was the  _Asari_  heartbreak club?" Ash muttered as they burrowed into the mountain of down. 

Peebee chuckled, "oh just wait, you have no idea." 

Harper returned from the bathroom and clambered in on Ash's other side, "so what we watching?" 

Ash flicked on the vid screen, "first up, Bridget Jones's Diary."  

"You're kidding?" Harper said. 

"No," Ash looked at her, dead serious. 

"Oh," Cora blushed a little, "you er, didn't strike me as the romcom type." 

Peebee giggled. 

Ash sighed, "honestly!  Look I broke up with my girlfriend to come here, I'm grouchy because I've been frozen for six-hundred years, all I want to do is kick back and be mopey about it for just this one evening okay?  Keep your judgement to yourselves, this is my apartment and so I get to choose what crappy films we watch." 

"You done?"  Peebee teased, poking Ash in the ribs. 

"I'm done," he affirmed, smiling. 

"Good cause yano, we've all got rooms at the heartbreak hotel.  My ex-girlfriend, well her last relationship ended cause her partner  _died_  so we took it slow, I thought we had something good.  Except it turned out,"  Peebee threw her hands in the air for affect, "that her girlfriend hadn't died, no, she'd been kidnapped and brought to Andromeda in secret." 

"In fairness Robyn & Suvi are the cutest," Cora spoke through a mouthful of popcorn. 

Peebee shook her head, looking to the heavens, "shush you!" 

Ash turned to Cora, "your turn, no more snacks until you confess," he pointedly nudged the bowl of popcorn from her reach. 

"Ergh, I just, I don't know why I bothered, he was cute and I thought I was doing the right thing but apparently not, I should have known it was over when he didn't want to peel me out of my commando leathers," Cora said, frustration lacing her voice. 

Ash raised an eyebrow, "commando leathers?" 

 Cora looked up brightly, "oh, I trained. . ." 

"Hell NO!" Peebee shouted, cutting Cora off, "there is not enough alcohol in the world to make me tolerate listening to Asari Harper bang on about being a huntress. . . Again."  

"Oh," Cora looked dejected. 

"I couldn’t care less about what cadre you served with," Ash started, Cora looked up, meeting his eye, "I was purely interested in exploring you and your leathers," he said with a sideways smile and wink. 

Cora blushed. 

Peebee backhanded her brother, "please, can you not?" 

With a smirk at his sister's discomfort Ash hit play and the trio settled in to watch. 

\-------------------------------- 

As the credits rolled Ash clambered out of bed, "I have to pee, don't start the next one without me." 

"Thanks for inviting me Peebee," Cora said quietly, "I haven't laughed like this in an age." 

Peebee smiled, "it's cool, me and Ash used to have movie nights all the time, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed him." 

Cora gave her a quizzical look, "him?" 

The maiden shrugged, "yeah, Ash is my brother." 

Harper blinked, "but he's. . ." 

"Asari," Ash said as he closed the freezer door and grabbed spoons.  Long legs sinking into the mattress as he fought to get back into his place. 

Pointedly, Ash handed only Cora a spoon as he took the lid of the tub of mint choc chip.  

Cora still looked confused, "but you look. . ." 

"Asari," Ash stated, taking a spoonful of ice cream, ignoring the pouting of his sister at his shoulder. 

"I thought, mono-gendered," Harper's words faltering into silence. 

"Look," Peebee yanked the spoon from Ash's hand and proceeding to speak through a huge mouthful, "Asari are Asari are Asari, there are billions of us, some don't use gendered language, some identify as male, some female," she swallowed, "this is really good," Ash nodded.  Taking another spoonful, "you, pink things have only been around for like thirty years, it's not our fault you assign gender to a particular body shape." 

Cora considered Peebee's words, shrugging and digging further into the tub, "I guess." 

Ash wrestled his cutlery back from his sister, "a dick does not maketh a man." 

"And on that cheery note, what's next?"  Peebee quipped. 

"Your favourite," Ash grinned. 

"No!" 

He nodded.  Peebee flung her arms around him, "you're the best." 

"What is it?" Cora asked, snuggling a little closer to Ash as she reached across to get another spoonful. 

"Imagine me and you," Ash said, catching Cora's eye. 


	7. A little Adventure

Playing pretend was something Cora was well versed in.  As a child, alone on freighters she'd search out a small bolthole, a place she could hide away from her parents and everybody else.  She like cramped areas, voids behind valves and switchgear, preferably near service plant so the space was warm.  The glow of a maintenance lamp would ideally add to the atmosphere of seclusion and secrecy.  A thick fleece blanket and book usually her only companions.  

She'd lose herself in intricate adventures, or study in minute detail topics of interest, becoming obsessed with 'knowing'.  Other times she'd lie back, safe in her solitude imagining distant worlds, taking herself on adventures.  As she got older new characters would be added to her cast, marines and mercs who came aboard her ships, passing travellers, anyone with a hint of mystery and intrigue.  She'd drift into bustling cities or isolated rural worlds, creating intricate love stories and elegant action scenes. 

Life had beaten a lot of this frivolity out of Harper, now she was always focused on 'what's next', still eager to learn but more so, to impress.  She lay on her side in the darkened room, the sound of Peebee and Ash's rhythmical breathing lulling her like the sound of engines used to.  

Her thoughts drift to Scott, she'd started to believe they might make something of it, she thought he was on the same page.  Clearly not.  She swallowed her bitterness but it caught in her throat and she couldn't help the tears that fell in her silence.  She wanted to be wanted.  To be held.  Her tears weren't just for Scott, she can't hold back or ignore the feeling that she's broken.  How many times has she tried her best but it hasn't been enough?  How many times did things not go to plan and for whatever reason she ends up with the shitty end of the stick.  All she wants is to find her place, she's settled on the Tempest but out here, it feels so alien.

With Scott she'd slipped back to her childhood delusions.  She'd dreamt that he'd be her gateway to a normal life after the Tempest.  That she had a future, a purpose, a place.  She'd been a fool.

Ash rolls over in his sleep, a heavy arm drapes over Cora, his hand covers hers as her back finds itself against his chest.  She tries not to shiver at the feeling of his breath on her neck or the security of his presence.

"He was the fool," Ash mutters.

\----------------------------------

The next time Cora woke up Peebee was pushing a mug of tea into her hands.  The Asari already dressed.  As she opened her mouth to speak Peebee put a finger to her lips, moving to the side and indicating to Ash.  

Ash sat on one of the sofas, his elbows resting on knees, hands clasped together head bowed.  The glow of his biotics danced around him, eyes closed, the slow rise and fall of his shoulders indicating his breath was deep and calm.  He's praying.

Cora watched as Peebee quietly left without a backwards glance.  Propping herself up Harper observed Ash as she savoured her morning tea.  She thought back to her time with the commandos, this wasn't an unusual sight.  During down time at least one of the 'sisters' would be in prayer, and the whole cadre would complete meditative practice together.  Some Asari were deeply spiritual whilst others really weren't, horses for courses.  Cora practiced meditation and in some respects, had come to rely on its calming effect.  She made a mental note that she should really take the time to invest in that part of herself again.

Watching Ash; she tried to follow the ever-shifting patterns of dark energy that moved around him, their intensity and brightness varying, ebbing and flowing as his mind wove through whatever space he was occupying.  Cora drained her cup and silently slipped into the bathroom, quickly changing and leaving the apartment.

\----------------------------------

Ash let his mind slip deeper and deeper, his focus on his heartbeat the echo of its beat causing his surroundings to ripple.  The steady thump sucking his conscious further and further until he no longer occupied his physical self.  Carried on the currents of energy he skimmed from wave to wave searching, feeling.  

The darkness of Andromeda gave way to the shimmering light of its essence.  Disjointed and fractured like a shattered mirror, lines of vivid red, inky black and twisted oranges bisected the smooth hues of light blues and greens.  Something had broken the flow of Andromeda.  Like claws dragging across a canvas the tattered edges hung bare, a beautiful image that had been dashed in a fit of violent anger.  

Epicentres of the upset pulled at him, he can feel their lure, he must tread carefully.  A fist like grip of cold hammers into his core, whispers in a strange tongue swim through him, their mantras and pulse hypnotic, like the songs of sirens, harbingers of danger.  

He hears the scream that hides behind the gasps and sighs.  It hisses like mist in a fire, crackling against him, pressing inwards, the whips and snarls gnash at him, fumbling to find purchase.  He retreats, turning and striving, for escape, the ragged panting of pure aggression and power clawing at his being.

Pulling himself back to the present, Ash flops backwards.  His heart spikes and his skin streams with beads of sweat, breathing hard against the panic.  Digging his fingers into the fake leather covering of the couch he grounds against the physical, trying to let go of the fear that erupted in his soul.

It's worse than he thought.

\------------------------------------

Coffee cup in hand, Ash saunters into the Nexus techlab, two Salarians and a Turian are deep in conversation, hunched over a console, rapid words and pointing fingers trying to tease out points and conclusions.  As he wanders to the back of the room he grabs the back of one of the office chairs, spinning it around with a flick of his wrist and straddling it, forearms on the backrest as he scoots himself over the smooth flooring.

Dr. Aridana sits typing at a terminal, the orange glow softening her features.  Ash wheels himself to the edge of her desk, she tries to ignore him but he can see the small muscles around her mouth flickering trying not to smile.

He takes a loud slurp of his coffee, before placing the cup on her desk, deliberately leaving a watermark on some papers.  Aridana scowls.  Stacking both forearms one on the other along the edge of the backrest, Ash lets his chin balance on top, doing his best puppy dog look.  It breaks her.

“Are you here to request another extension Mr B’Sayle?”  Easily slipping back into a role she hasn’t occupied for centuries.

He grins.  “Quite the opposite actually, Miss,” he says.

She can’t resist but return his smile, how many times had she written “intelligence verging on genius but refuses to apply himself,” on his report cards.  How many times had she chastised herself for giving in to those piercing eyes and charming smile when he turned up at her office scruffy form too much drinking and fighting?  She laughs to herself as she realises he never once handed in an assignment on time but still came top of the class.

Ash puts a hand inside his jacket, tossing its contents onto the desk.  Aridana looks at the OSD quizzically.

“What’s this?”

“My homework,” he says simply.  

“Care to elaborate?” 

He shrugs, “I took a look at the mapping of the Scourge, we need more data but there is enough to draw a partial hypothesis.”

She let his words settle between them, considering him carefully, a single nod, “I’ll take a look.”

He sits back, grinning, “so, erm, I’m you know just going to be hanging out in Andromeda, I wondered, being a Scourge expert if you happen to know any good pilots?”

“One day you’ll come and see me without needing a favour,” she says in exasperations.

“You love that I need you Leynomi,” he says.

The Dr. shakes her head, there it is, three-hundred and fifty years since he’s been her student but still he manages to pull off the schoolboy flirt with ease, she almost blushes.

Aridana coughs, “Kallo,” she calls across the room.  One of the Salarians turns.  “I’ve a friend who needs your assistance.”

Ash relaxes into the Salarians questioning gaze as he makes his way across the room.  Kallo.  Average height for the species, Ash muses, he can sense all is not what it seems, there is a darkness, a hesitance about the gentleman in front of him, he's hurting.

"Kallo, this is one of my former students, he's looking for pilot recommendations."

The Salarian's interest is piqued, "curious, don't Nexus civilian shuttle hires come with a pilot?"

Ash glances at Aridana, who stands abruptly squeezing past Ash and busying herself with her colleagues.

"My needs are beyond the scope of the Nexus fleet," Ash said, his voice low.  Kallo slipped into a nearby chair, leaning forward.

"Space worthy vessels are hard to come by," Kallo states cautiously.

Ash raises an eyebrow, "I have a ship."

He watches the Salarian's eyes widen, "you, how? What?" Kallo splutters.

Pointlessly inspecting his nails Ash's tone is oh so casual, "Councillor Tevos secured my cargo of a Armali Aeronautics Icarus Type X corvette, the Asari Pathfinder is currently ironing out a few political creases but it'll be ready to fly in three or four days."

Ash had watched the flutter of excitement shiver through the Salarian at the mention of the top of the range weaponised scout ship.

Kallo has already made up his mind, what else is he going to do with six months off and the threat of never flying the Tempest again?  But, he wants to appear considered in his actions.  

"Where are you taking it?"

Ash looks him dead in the eye, "on an adventure."  A few taps on his omni-tool and Ash stands up, "I've sent you my contact details, if you happen to come across anyone skilled enough to fly beyond the mapped areas of Heleus let me know."

\---------------------------

Back at her usual table Cora pulls out the thin body of a battered book.  It's hardback but decades on shelves in damp storage rooms have left the cover spongy, the thin fabric worn and threadbare across the corners and spine.  The pages have gone past yellowed and moved onto burnt ochre, the odd spot of mould noticeable here and there.  She can't remember what compelled her to bring this with her to Andromeda, she only had a small about of cargo space yet here it was, slipped carefully between all her other texts.  

She'd picked it up in some backwater bookshop on Thessia, no, correction, she'd been guilt tripped into buying it.  The haggard matriarch who smelt of menthol and mothballs had thrust it at her when she was paying for two other books, neither of which had made the trip.  When she'd protested the Asari had coughed dramatically and Cora had feared the woman might drop dead if she didn't buy this bloody book.

There can't be more than fifty pages and Cora was stunned when she found it was written in Standard, although she imagined some of the translations were probably going to be dubious.  The spine cracked as she opened the front cover, letting her fingertips trace the ink lettering, despite its age it still stood bold and clear;  _Tales of the_ _Dak'juri_ _._

She read:

_The_ _Asari_ _rose from the warm embrace of the_ _Thessian_ _seas, bodies of the water, minds of the stars.  Scales that tinted light, limbs that wove delicate_ _patterns_ _through the air, their beauty undisputed.  Athame their guardian, teacher and leader, walked the paths of the eternal elders_ _wielding_ _wisdom and might._

_She was their protector.  She was their grace._

_As the_ _Asari_ _grew so the jealousy of others piled high.  The attacks, first direct, became more cunning with each defeat._ _Sly politics, inciting hate, disregarding peace._

_Athame,_ _tired of constant defence and deceit called for an army_ _.  She unpicked each volunteer until only one stood,_ _her_ _mighty_ _warrior who held violent calm.  She trained them, honing skills over centuries, guiding them until not even time nor space could hold them captive._

_With wings and shackles Athame commanded their soul, offered them as a gift to the universe, driven to banish the enemies which sought to destroy beauty and light._

_Her prayers carried by the actions of the One, the_ _Dak'juri's_ _mantra echoed across the darkness._

_In the end, when the_ _last fire had burned, all_ _we shall speak of will be Ash and dust._

"Hey Cora!"

Harper jumped, the book nearly falling out of her hands as Peebee took the seat opposite her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Peebee said, a little taken aback by the reaction of the Lieutenant, "so I'll keep this to the point, er, Ash is off on a little adventure, and he wondered if you fancied coming along, I mean it's not like you've got much else to do," she said brightly.

"Gee, thanks Peebee," Cora replied.

Peebee wave her hand, "oh you know what I mean, you said yourself you're at a 'shitty lose end',"

Cora smirked, "are you going?"

"Maybe."

"Not really selling it to me," said Harper.

Peebee laughed, "I didn't think I needed to sell it beyond 'you get to hang out in a confined space with my brother'"

The Asari watched Cora shift uncomfortably her ears tinging pink.

"I don't know what you are implying," Cora said gruffly.

"Riiiight," Peebee replied, she was practically floating in a pool of sarcasm.  "It was totally my imagination that you couldn't take your eyes off him then?"

"He was parading around naked, it was hard to not look" Cora said in exasperation. 

"Most people would simply. Turn around," Peebee teased.

Cora opened her mouth to speak but then realised she was taking the bait, instead she straightened in her seat, projecting an aura of calm.

Peebee smirked, "look, just say yes okay, at the very least let me appeal to the side of you that cannot resist taking on the role of the responsible adult."

"I guess someone needs to keep you two in check," Cora chirped, a twinkle in her eye.

"That's the spirit," Peebee replied, getting to her feet, "oh," she winked, "I won't tell Ash you're reading up on him." 


	8. Cubs

Datapad in hand Ash worked his way through the ship ticking everything off.  Spares and repairs stowed in the shoe box that was engineering.  The drive core going through its final diagnostic sequence, he'd considered finding a dedicated engineer but his pilot had assured him they could handle the day to day stuff.  Leaving engineering Ash entered the narrow lower deck spine corridor, two people could just about squeeze through.  The portside door led to the crew quarters, two bunkbeds, a couple of lockers and a small bathroom, things would be cosy down here.  

The starboard side of the lower deck was home to a fully loaded armoury and galley.

Up the steep set of metal steps, he popped out just behind the helm.  He didn't stop to listen to the gentle musing of Kallo, long fingers dancing over the controls, preparing for take-off.  Instead striding into the compact CIC come meeting room.  Two doors in the rear bulkhead gave way to the simple medbay and his 'cabin' more accurately described as a cupboard.

The hiss of the airlock made Ash spin round, he watched as Peebee and Cora boarded the corvette.   They both dropped their bags by a console, cuiously taking in their surroundings.

"Cute," Peebee quipped.

Ash shrugged, "no need for a flashy frigate, small but perfectly formed."

"Are you talking about yourself or the ship," Peebee teased.

Cora stepped in before the bickering could really take hold, "who's flying this thing?"

The trio managed to shoehorn themselves towards the helm, Kallo spun his seat around, he couldn't hide his shock and surprise.

"Peebee, Lieutenant Harper, what are you doing here?"  His voice high and fast.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked.

"Kallo is the Tempest's pilot," Cora stated.

"Oh," he replied simply.

"Well I feel much better knowing the two of you are here," Kallo chirped brightly, "no offence, 'Ash', but when a stranger turns up with a highly advanced ship that the rest of the Initiative knew nothing about it makes me a little edgy." 

Ash gave a half smile, "none taken, who knew eh, it's almost like I planned it."

Peebee rolled her eyes, "course you did."

"I'm just here to keep you two under control," Cora said with a smile.

Kallo looked confused, "I don't understand."

Peebee shrugged, "Ash is my brother."

Kallo stared.  Eyes flicking between the pair, he swallowed.  When he spoke, his voice was small and weak with disbelief, "there's, two of you?"

Ash and Peebee grinned at each other.  "Technically there's five of us," she stated.

"Only two in Andromeda though," Ash added.

"Thank the Goddess," Peebee said, "can you imagine if the others were here?"

"Ergh," Ash shuddered, "Tay and Flick I could handle but Amelia," he sighed in exasperation, "now  _she_  would have spoilt all my fun."

Cora coughed, "not to disrupt the family chit chat but where are we going?"

"Oh right, yeah," Ash said, shaking himself back to some degree of authority, "Voeld if you will Kallo."

"Aye, aye," the Salarian acknowledged, swivelling back to the controls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the second day of the three days transit the small team aboard what Kallo has dubbed ‘The Icarus’ settle in the CIC after dinner.  The pilot bent low over a small terminal, typing a letter to Suvi, he’d promised to keep her up to date on all his adventures.

Peebee has her feet on the dash, a massive tomb of a book propped open, her lips move noiselessly as she mouths each word of the text.  She’s testing out the feeling of the Angaran in her mouth.  Tongue bending around unfamiliar vowels and syllables.  The flow of the language has a rhythm she can see but can’t quite follow, an off-beat patter that fills her throat with warm curves.  Angaran has no sharp edges, it rolls and spills, she can feel the sounds trying to tumble from her lips, dripping down her chin, as though she’d taken too big a bite from an over-ripe fruit.

Sat cross legged on the floor Cora is practicing a new Asari breathing technique, she found it in one of the books she's never had time to study before.  Concentrating hard, the odd and even inhalations and exhalations at first seem to grate, causing her chest to tense in frustration rather than relax.  Each time she fails she grounds herself back to the floor and tries again.  

Ash is simply observing.

Cora inadvertently flinches when Ash folds himself down and sits opposite her, she’s never been comfortably with her personal space being invaded.  Sensing her discomfort Ash shuffles back a little.  Cora self-consciously pushes her hair behind her ear, she hadn’t meant to put up a barrier.

He offers her his hands.

She sees the darkness that swirls at the edge of his eyes, there is no threat, only warmth and a request for permission.  Taking a deep breath Cora lets her fingers find his.

_“You are attempting_ _Tamashi_ _yes?”_

_“And failing.”_

Ash shook his head, giving Cora a crooked smile,  _“no, you are just leading with the wrong foot.”_ He felt Cora’s confusion through the meld.

 _“Close your eyes,”_ he requests,  _“now pull my heartbeat into yours, let it be the only sound you feel.”_

Cora let her mind stretch out before her, skin tingling as she explored the space they occupied, focusing on the feel of his hands to anchor her.  His pulse was crisp and clear, a definite thud, slower than hers, she calmed herself, exhaling so they fell in sync.  The shift was subtle, she felt the resonance level her, a smooth thread that spanned their distance.

_“The_ _tamashi_ _rhythm starts on the exhalation, not the inhalation_ _, 4, 7, 8, 3.”_

Ash led the pattern, accentuating the transitions until Cora fell instep.  Gradually evening out the movement to a fluid wave, he pictured vivid images of cool breezes dancing across mountains.  Cresting peaks and tumbling down into valleys.  

With each round they slipped deeper from the conscious world.  Cora felt the peace and tranquillity, floating in a warm embrace, the waves beneath her cushioning her breathes.  Staring at the endless sky above her Cora slipped the air through her body, tasting and feeling all it held.  She could feel Ash in the distance, still with her but in his own self, she reached for him.

Stretching a hand across her landscape.  Her mind shook as her palm met a cold void.  It was only an instant but it burned.  Her skin almost blistered, the chilled essence at the end of her fingertips screamed raw.  She felt the loss, the ragged empty hole within him.  

Ash broke the meld abruptly, the sound of his blood rushing almost deafening.  He didn’t look at Cora as he got to his feet, turning his back, and without a word entering his cabin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From her bunk Cora looked across at Peebee and Kallo, both had flaked out almost before they’d hit the mattress.  The soft purple glow that bathed the room from the curtesy lights casting deep shadows, the hum of the engine pulsing.

Pulling out her bag from under her bed she rummaged as quietly as she could before slipping out the door and into the galley.

With a soft knock on the door Cora quietly entered Ash’s cabin.  The Asari sat on the end of his bed, bare feet buried in a rug, shoulders hunched.  As he met her eye Cora saw the sadness he was clearly still working at hiding.

She offered him a mug and sitting next to him, carefully shifted her weight as the mattress dipped.  She hugged her own cup with both hands and looked at the floor.

“I’m sorry Ash, I didn’t mean. . .”

Ash leaned into her gently nudging her shoulder, “you don’t need to apologise, tamashi isn’t something you’re supposed to do on your own.”

Cora swirled the cup in her hands, watching the small bubbles on the chocolatey surface spin, “what do you mean?”

He took a sip of his drink, smiling as the warmth coated his tongue.  

“Tamashi is a joint practice of developing a deep understanding of another person, it is a pathway to one of the deepest melds, the breathing rhythm pulls you further under with each cycle.”

“I had no idea.”

He laughed softly, “that was obvious,” he teased.  “You did the right thing in reaching for me, I should be apologising.  I let my mind wander.”

Ash focused on enjoying his hot chocolate, the soothing power of sugar and cocoa cannot be underestimated.  Besides, it stopped him bursting into tears.

Cora soaked in the silence.  Finally, she spoke, “I expected it to hurt more.”

Next to her Ash shook his head, “I let go of the violent hurt and anger, it just takes up space, it won’t change anything.”

“You’re allowed to feel like this.”

“What? Sad, lost, heartbroken, frustrated?”

“Lonely,” Cora stated simply.  That had been the overwhelming feeling as she’d touched his mind.  There was nothing defined or solid, just a fine mist that had settled over him, a static that couldn’t be ignored, a gnawing ache of loneliness.

He broke.

Cora took his empty cup from him, placing both on the small desk.  Her hand glided up his spine, coming to rest in the depths of a muscled shoulder.  Her comforting touch opposing the heave of his body, head buried in hands.

“Two centuries Cora, two hundred years of loving someone so much but never being able to voice it.  If we never speak of it, is it even valid?”  Ash sat up, head back, looking at the ceiling.  Cora averted her gaze from his tear soaked face.

“You’ve heard the stories about Aria,” he continued, “so much myth, hardly anyone knew her truth.  Even here I have to listen to people talk about her as if they knew her, boasting as if she were an island to be conquered.”

“Tell me,” she whispered, “tell me everything you loved about her, tell me what made her special, tell me every last detail, make it valid Ash.”

He does.  Lay in the dark, facing one another, her hand a reassuring presence in his, he tells her everything.  A lifetime of intricate details, of beauty of tenderness of falling and being in love, of cheesy jokes and longing looks.  When the stream of his words dries they smile at each other in the gloom.

“Thank you,” he whispers, squeezing her hand.

“I don’t doubt you’ll be my safety net at some point,” Cora’s hushed reply.  She gently kissed his forehead, “now get some rest.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowded, was an understatement.  The armoury was a mass of limbs trying to pull on kit whilst not elbowing a teammate in the eye.

"Honestly, they couldn't give you something bigger?" Peebee moaned as she felt herself get pressed into the bulkhead once more.

"I told you to get ready twenty minutes ago, so we were staggered," Ash hissed, wrestling himself into the top half of his hardsuit.

"It might help if you didn't insist on being so bulky," she threw back.

Ash snorted.

Cora ducked his flailing arm, keeping low to do the buckles on her boots, "Peebee does have a point."

Fastening the seals between the top and bottom of his hardsuit Ash sighed, "you're kidding right?  Do you know why Thessia requires so many commandos?  One because commando tactics suck," Ash was striking off his points on gloved fingers, "two, they all fucking die because leather looks nice but it won't stop a bullet."

Peebee snorted at the look of abject horror on Cora's face.

"How can you say that about a militia force that has been in existence for millennia?" Cora said in disbelief.

"With ease, the commandos haven't been around for millennia, okay maybe one or two but the original warriors of Thessia were the Justicars. . ."

"Hold on," Peebee butted in, "let's get the story completely straight, the original, original warriors or more accurately warrior of Thessia was the Dak'juri."

"Aww Peebs you're making me blush," Ash grinned, "anyway, what do the Dak'juri and Justicar have in common?  They work alone."

Cora held up her hands, "but Justicars just wear leathers."

Ash nodded, "yeah and Justicars spend their days chasing individual targets who are focused on shagging.  Commandos try and kill anything and everything, they think sheer numbers will give them an edge and that guerrilla tactics always save the day. They are mistaken and thus the turnover rate is high because they all fucking die."  Ash holstered a pistol and assault rifle before taking a shotgun in hand.  "Leathers and pistols have their uses, I mean, totally come give me a lap dance in that getup, but in a fight? I'll be taking an inch of armour and a big fuck off gun if you don't mind."

The three waved to Kallo as they exited the Icarus, Peebee and Cora having to jog to keep up with Ash.  In the late Voeld afternoon the landscape sparkled with a crisp calm.  The towering spires of ice smooth and flowing where the wind had carved its path over their face.

"I can't believe you think yourself so above the commandos," Cora said.

Peebee rolled her eyes.

"I am above the commandos," Ash said as a matter of fact, "what I'm here to stop, the commandos couldn't even comprehend."

"Whoa, stop right there," Cora shouted as he continued to march across the ice.

Ash turned to the pair and shrugged, "what?"

"You can't just say that and then not explain," Cora said.

Ash looked to the sky, "Goddess give me strength," he whispered, "look, it was never my intention to offend you Cora, I'm sure you are an incredibly capable fighter but your focus on the commandos may blind you, history has shown, time and time again that they make  _bad_  choices."

"Example," Cora demanded.

"Guys," Peebee said quietly, her eyes fixed on something beyond Ash's shoulder.

"Sarrissa and the Kett," Ash said simply, "what kind of idiot kicks a rachni's nest with no idea how to fucking escape?  Her decision nearly killed every soul aboard the Leusinia, it was stupid, irresponsible and so help me I will personally make sure Athame rips off her head and shits down her throat."

Cora opened her mouth to retort, but Peebee cut across her.

"GUYS! Seriously, fiend!" She yelled.

Ash spun on his heels, Peebee drew her pistol and aimed a shot, as she pulled the trigger her brother grabbed her wrists, forcing the bullet into the ice.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Not dying," Peebee spat back.

Ash turned back towards the fiend, its lumbering hulk wading through the snow towards them.  He took steady steps towards the beast, pointedly not making eye contact, he could feel the wrath and power of the animal vibrating through the ice.  The smell of damp wax and fur hung in the air, its hot breath putting its head in a cloud of white with each growl and roar.

The shapeless feelings of protection and fear swept around his mind, his own response was one of reassurance and calm, he wasn't a threat.

Cora and Peebee watched as the fiend stopped in front of Ash, a heavy thud as its backside met the ice.

It was with open mouths that they watched two, no three, small white cannonballs career over the crest of a small mound of snow.  The tiny fiend cubs barrelling into Ash in a fit of playful excitement.  They were surprisingly soft, their bony plating not fully formed instead their plates were rubbery with patches of soft fur exposed.

Lowering her weapon Cora looked across at Peebee, "I don't know whether I love him or hate him."

Peebee grinned, "probably both in equal measure, that's part of the charm, you'll never feel comfortable with him, safe, absolutely, comfortable, no way."

Cora made an indistinct noise in the back of her throat, as the pair walked towards Ash and the family of fiends.

Turning to Cora, Ash was playfully tickling the belly of the cub in his arms.  He gave Cora an apologetic look and a crooked smile, "I got you a puppy to say sorry."


	9. My Mistake

“This place will never stop being creepy,” Peebee whispered.  Her breath rose in front of her, the stillness leaving it hanging ominously.  A shiver ran through her that had nothing to do with the cold.

Ash inhaled deeply, the air tasted stale, its scent a twisted combination of cloying must and disinfectant as though a cathedral had been used as a hospital.  Faint whispers laced the air making the scales on his crest itch.  His stomach knotted, this place was weird.  

With power long since cut the only sound was their own breathing and the occasional creak or drip that echoed through the tower.  Nobody spoke.  Considered steps carried them through the main entrance way of the exaltation facility.  The labs and containment cells of the underground decks had been stripped bare years ago.  Ash led the team to the central stair case, their only option with the elevators dead.

The windowless stairwells meant their torch lights swayed as they rose step by step up each flight.  Crossing deserted walkways and rooms whose function it was hard to determine.  The higher they climbed the louder the walls seemed to speak, creeping words that were too vague to cling on to.  Ash felt the pressure of so many souls press in on him.

All three had their weapons in hand, breath held, just in case.

A crash behind them had all three spinning on their heels, trying to make out a culprit in the murky gloom.  A shimmering shadow suddenly emerge, hurling itself through the air with a roar almost on top of them.  All three fired.  The shots deafening as they echoed up and down the narrow corridor.  The adhi lay lifeless and deformed, two pistol rounds and a shotgun shell turning its body to pulp.

"What the fuck are those?"  Ash gasped, his breath fast despite not having moved.

"Crazy kett dogs that can turn invisible," Peebee answered.

"You're shitting me?" 

"That's what I said," Cora laughed.

Ash blew out his cheeks and tried to shake out the tension, "come on, let's get this done before we all freak out so much we shoot one another."

They continued the journey up the tower.

Entering onto the vast observation deck the three moved towards the glass, the central courtyard below empty apart from the huge statue of the Archon.  Attempts had clearly been made to remove it but the gaunt face, stone halo and clawing hands still stood bold and stark.  The fading light adding to its dominance.

Cora shook her head, "I still can't fathom what they did here, how many Angaran's were 'processed?'"

 _"In their_ _wake_ _all that was beautiful_ _,_ _of_ _body, of_ _soul_ _and of mind was reduced_ _to stone,"_ Ash muttered under his breath.

Cora and Peebee glanced at one another, Ash seemingly having slipped into his own world.

He shook himself, armour plates scraping against each other.

"This place is sacred for all the wrong reasons," he said, to nobody in particular.

"He was a first class nutter Ash, you should have seen him at the end, totally deranged with power," Peebee said quietly, remember the final defeat of the Archon on Meridian.

"She underestimated the lure of the Remnant."

"She?" Cora asked.

Ash nodded, "this Archon was just a foot-soldier."

"What are we dealing with Ash?" Peebee asked quietly.

He smirked, "you'll see soon enough."

With that he turned and walked back to the stairway.  Peebee rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when you do this, all broody with dramatic pauses."

Ash shrugged, "embrace the unknown," he said, impersonating Peebee.

Cora couldn't help but laugh at the accuracy of it, Peebee scowled.

They continued to climb, higher and higher.  The air cooling further as the sky darkened at the horizon.  Ash felt his mind tingling, the resonance of Andromeda like a siren calling him.  The heat from his muscles was a stark contrast to the atmosphere, which seemed to thicken with each step.

Finally, they reached the top.  Voeld spilled outwards before them, the dancing aurora shimmering deep green and blue, it was as though an ocean formed the sky.  The crisp lines of the monoliths shining bright in the distance, their power making the atmosphere sing with static.  Here, the voices and whispers were loudest.  Ash couldn't ignore the mutterings and chatter, the indistinct words of friends and foes, dead souls seeping from all sides.

Cora and Peebee stood at the window, lost in the view.  

Ash took to one knee.

He let himself fall into every tremor and flicker, letting the swirl of sound blast his ears, echoing through him.  Letting go of his physical self, gliding once more through the currents of Andromeda.  Twisting and turning allowing himself to fall deeper and deeper.  The trail left was so bright and vivid he could easily track it, bodiless spirts of those past urging him on, pushing him further and further until his feet his solid ground.

The darkness was absolute.  It made his eyes almost collapse in on themselves, the smell of damp rock and humid air filling his mind.  A gloved hand ran along the rutted wall, his only handrail.  With each step the temperature rose, flickering light starting to dance and sway, a crowd of embers reeling him in.

He rounds a corner and there she is.  Stood at the end of the huge open chasm, curved rock walls bellowing outwards, their full height lost in the space beyond the haze of light.

Her incessant whispering, chants that have long stopped making sense, her form is lost as she burns in eternal flames.  Seven long tendrils, vipers of fire glow white hot, licks of purple and blue curl against her body.  She has her back to him, absorbed in her songs of nonsense, staring into the inky black abyss.  A deep scar that scatters light and sound, a tear.  The surface shifting like silk, its hem skimming the stone floor of the giant cave.  Clouds of scourge hang, drifting in unseen draughts, blinking like a storm.  Rough stone columns grew from the ground, twitching as if they were alive.

She was still some way off.  He could make it.

Ash stepped silently further into the vaulted cavern.  Folding his arms, he propped himself against a pillar.

"Nice digs you've got Mudestia."  His voice rang out through the stillness.  Ricocheting like bullets, colliding from every direction.

She turned.  Stunned.

The glare from the flames too bright to see her features.  The heat flared, a great wall of it slamming into his face.

"She dared to send you?"  A shrill, coarse voice that made Ash's jaw twitch and cringe.

Mudestia reared up to her full height, levitating off the floor, her seven tails flaying, tangled behind her as she started to approach him.

"The Goddess has no idea what she's dealing with, you were a fool to venture here."

It was time to leave.  Ash pulled himself away from the pillar, turned and ran.  Powerful legs pistoned back and forth driving him forward, pounding the ground, the light around him blurring.  He drove, headlong into the far wall which separated into the void of Andromeda.

"Peebee?" Cora's voice was small and tentative, neither of them entirely sure what was going on, Ash had been motionless for some time.  The only movement the whirlpool of his biotics.

The Asari looked at her.

"Peebee, what's that?"  Cora pointed to the West, the sky had descended into a velvet soft navy blue with the occasional wash of the aurora.  Peebee turned and followed Cora's outstretched arm, out in the sky an orange speck had started to form, it's circumference growing moment by moment.

They both stared as it got bigger and bigger.

"Er, that's not good," Peebee said, "Ash," she called over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the growing orb.  He didn't move.

"Is it getting hotter in hear?"  Cora asked, pulling at the collar of her leathers, the temperature rising, condensation started to cloud the windows.  

"This is really not good, ASH!" Peebee stammered, hoping to pull her brother out of his trance..

The flaming ball kept coming, the bright light filling the sky, the two women paralysed, unsure what to do, or even if they could do anything.

Closer and closer, an indistinct vision of heat and terror, it drove towards them ever closer, dropping through the atmosphere and still it continued.  Lower still, streaming right at the tower, levelling with the monoliths.

With a thunderous boom the orb exploded in a tsunami of heat and clouded fire, the wave rolling over and over as if it had hit a physical barrier.  In an instant, it vanished, the sky cleared, silence and stillness restored.

Cora and Peebee stood with their mouths open.

"Fuck!"

They both turned jumped in shock.  Ash was on his feet kicking out his right leg, his boot on fire, the smell of melting resin filling the air.

"The fucking bitch got me, these were new on this morning too, bastard!"

Flames out he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.  His sister and Cora stared at him.

Peebee walked up to him and jammed a finger in his chest, "if you don't start talking right now I'm going to turn your ass a deeper shade of blue."

"She came then?"  He asked.

"If by 'she' you mean a big ball of fiery doom, then yes, She, came," Peebee replied.

Ash ran a hand over his crest.

"Okay, that's a good thing, kind of."  He stumbled, Peebee gave him a hard look, "right explaining, how to put this simply.  That ball of fiery doom is Mudestia, she's pretty pissed off, she's been pretty pissed off ever since some prick told her she was ugly.  Like literally hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

He tried to ignore the stony silence as Cora and Peebee both folded their arms across their chests.

He coughed, "so anyway, Mudestia is here, she's a Goddess by the way, and well the Kett are her babies, I had to poke her to find out where she was."

"Where is she?" Cora asked.

"In a cave."

"In a cave," Cora raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "that's all I've got for you at the moment, but I do know how to find her," he added brightly.

"Well I guess that's progress," Peebee scoffed, "so since we're getting things out in the open, why the fuck didn't you tell me you were chasing a God?" She screamed.

He threw his arms in the air, "because you wouldn't have believed me.  Think about it Peebs, I rock up and say, "hey sis, so there's this chick who has travelled to Andromeda by ripping a hole in space and time, unleashing a fucktonne of chaos and who is hell bent on the ethnic cleansing of the galaxy.""

Ash watched his sister's shoulders slump, "I guess you're right, but still. . ."

"It makes sense though," Cora spoke for the first time.  "It sounds really farfetched but when you look at the evidence it fits."

Walking to the window Ash looked out across the landscape to the monoliths, "what happened when she got here?  I was too buy haulin' ass out of the jiku."

"She just vanished, it was like an invisible barrier had sprung up," Cora said.

"Excellent!" Ash announced.

"Again, with the explaining," Peebee's voice with a dangerous edge.

Ash grinned, "you'll love this one Peebs, what you saw was Andromeda protecting herself, on a micro level you saw the  _remnant_  protecting Voeld."  

Peebee's eyes widened.

He nodded, "what did I always say to you when we had big brother, little sister chats about the world, good versus evil and the like?"

"You'd say that even the most painful lows had an equal and opposite, nothing exists independently, universal balance."

"Exactly, so there is an equal and opposite to Mudestia, now I'm part of it but she's literally torn a hole in the universe, she's fucking  _powerful,_ so now we know just how powerful the remnant are."

Ash started shining his torch at the ceiling, spotting what he was looking for he pulled open his omni-tool and signalled for Kallo to come and pick them up.  With a jump he hit a leaver, releasing a foldout ladder and blowing the roof hatch.  Clipping his shotgun to his belt, Ash pulled himself up and out into the bitter Voeld night.

"You ladies coming, or do you like hanging out in dark spaces with only the souls of a thousand dead Angara for company?"  He called from above.

\------------------------------------

"Back to the Nexus then Kallo," Ash yawned, clapping the Salarian on the shoulder as he walked past.  He dumped his weapons on the small table at the edge of the CIC and slumped into a seat.  Waving to the other two, "you two go and change."

When Cora returned to the upper deck she found Ash still slouched in a chair fast asleep.  The top of his hardsuit in a pile at his feet, along with his now singed boots.  She followed the curve of his biceps, under armour pulled taught as he'd cross his arms, the gentle movement of his abs just visible as he breathed.

Ash jerked awake as a heavy towel landed on his head, Peebee having thrown it across the deck.  Cora jumped back, ears tinging pink in embarrassment, Peebee catching her eye with a smirk.

"Come on princess you're making the place look untidy," she said as he heaved himself upright.

Ash bundled his weapons and armour into his arms and grumbled off down below.

"You might want to be a little more discrete with your perving, Lieutenant," Peebee wiggled her eyebrows at Cora.

Harper just rolled her eyes and sighed, "you're mistaken."

"Am I?"  Peebee's eyebrows were so high they were in danger of falling off her crest.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Cora threw her hands in the air, "just because.  I'm not interested, he seems lovely but he's not my type.  He's also in love with Aria so totally unavailable, even if I was interested, which I'm not."

Peebee snorted, "oh I thought strong, handsome, sorted, dependable, and charismatic would be just your type, no?"  She paused to enjoy the wide-eyed gaping look on Cora's face, "as for heartbroken, yeah it sucks, he's upset, but he knew this was coming, so did Aria, it was never forever."

"Just stop, this isn't even a conversation, you're mistaken okay," she hissed with an air of finality.

"Sure, yeah, my mistake," Peebee said with a shrug, grabbing her book and settling down for the evening.


	10. Safety Net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your smut warning. I'm not going to labour the point, this is Mass Effect we all know how magic space cocks work but if it isn't your thing you should turn back now or stop reading after the scene with Liam.

Left, left, left, left, right, hmm, left, left, left, sigh.  Cora closed her omni-tool with a final jab.  Who was she kidding?  She’d downloaded the Nexus dating app on a whim, after ten minutes she was already gritting her teeth in frustration.  Page after page of winning smiles and hopeful eyes, profiles never quite matching the faces.  None of the candidates quite managing to hide the look of desperation that dulled their eyes.  Cora flicked open her omni-tool again and deleted her profile.

Fuck it.

She drained her coffee, bending down to search through her bag for another book.  Anything to distract her from the itch of irritation that had taken up residence in the back of her mind.

Straightening, the book fell heavily onto the table.

“Steady now.”

Cora’s gaze shot up.

Scott stood awkwardly by the table, fingers fidgeting on the back of a chair, he didn’t wait for an invite, sitting down opposite the Lieutenant.

Cora tensed, jaw flickering.

“What do you want Scott?”

“To talk,” he said.

“Why?”

“I miss you,” Scott reached across the table to take Cora’s hand.  She jerked it away.

“Not my problem Scott,” she said.  She could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end as she bristled with anger.  “You called time on ‘us,’”

“I know,” desperation evident in his voice, “I freaked out okay, I thought I was doing the right thing but I’ve made a massive mistake.”

Cora shook her head.

“No Scott.  You played your hand, I did everything right, I made the effort, I worked _hard_ and you turned me down, I’m done.”

Scott threw himself back in his chair, features screwed up in anger.

“Jesus Cora, why’d you have to be such a bitch?”  He spat.

“Yeah right, you come crawling back to me after fucking up and somehow I’m the bitch?”  She scoffed, she couldn’t believe his audacity.

“Whatever,” he threw back like a petulant child, “I came here to apologies and you won’t even give me a chance, I make one mistake, fuck Cora it’s no wonder you’re single.”

Cora clenched her fist.

“Usually when people apologise they actually say ‘Sorry,’” Cora was on the verge of losing her temper, “just piss of Scott.”

The chair legs scrapped across the floor as Scott pushed back his seat.  Standing up, he gave her one last look.

“Well I really hope being an uptight, hard-ass control freak works out for you _Lieutenant._ ”

Cora slumped forward, head in her hands, the sting of bitter tears pricking her eyes.  Should she have given him another chance?  Is that really what people thought of her?  She hoped nobody was paying her any attention, suddenly acutely aware that she was sobbing in public.

Someone cleared their throat next to her.

“Whatever it is I don’t care, please just leave me alone,” she said as calmly as her voice would allow.

“Okay.”

She looked up, Ash stood next to her, a mug in his hand.  She hadn’t seen him for three weeks since they’d returned to the Nexus.  The Asari had been locked away in the Tech Lab analysis scourge data with Kallo.

Before she could speak he set down the mug in front of her.  The motion causing a drip of the contents to sliver down the side.  She could already smell the rich aroma of the hot chocolate.  A tower of whipped cream, mini marshmallows and nest of spun sugar sat precariously on top.  A gentle hand on her shoulder offering a squeeze of comfort before he turned and left.

Cora stared at his retreating back, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest.

Fuck.

\-------------------------- 

“Come on,” whined Peebee, grabbing hold of her brother’s hand and dragging him forward, “we’ll miss dinner otherwise.”

Ash quickened his pace.

“Are you sure they won’t mind me gate crashing?”

“Seriously?  Sara is going to love you.”

\-------------------------- 

Lexi was putting the finishing touches to the table her and Sara had managed to ‘acquire’ setting it for five.

“Cool, you got the message that Peebee is bringing someone,” Sara said as she closed the door to their bedroom.

“It’s fine, we had space after Scott declining last minute.”

“Yeah,” Sara stepped behind Lexi, wrapping her arms the Doctor, “I think he had a run in with Cora.”

“Goddess, what did he do?”

“Err,” Sara let her lips find the sensitive spot below Lexi’s jawline, “he may have used the words ‘uptight’, ‘hard-ass’ and ‘bitch.’”

“I had no idea Scott was so suicidal,” Lexi laughed.  She put down the knife she was using to slice bread and turned in Sara’s arms.  “I love this Sara,” she said, pulling the Pathfinder a little closer, “just mundane domesticity, with you, no stress, it’s exactly what I needed.”

“I know what you mean,” Sara replied.  Dipping her head and finding Lexi’s lips.  The Doctor’s fingers hooked over her girlfriend’s belt, gripping tight as their kiss deepened.

Lexi smiled at the reluctance with which Sara pulled away.

“Later,” the Doctor said, “lazy, drawn out and slow.”

“Whatever the Doctor orders,” hushed Sara.

Sharing a smile, they parted and continued to ready for the arrival of their guests.

 -------------------------- 

Sara refilled hers and Cora’s glasses, the pair sat at opposite ends of the sofa, the Lieutenant’s shoulders loosening with each sip of the red.

“I’m sorry he’s such a prick Cora, I don’t know what’s gotten into him,” Sara apologised on her brother’s behalf.

Cora waved it off, about to reply when the door buzzed.

“Finally!” Sara exclaimed.

She strode across the room hitting the door release.

Peebee flew into the apartment in a whirlwind of chatter and colour, still dragging Ash by the hand.

“Sorry we’re late Sara, this one wouldn’t get a move on.”

Sara looked between Peebee and Ash, clocking the join of their hands.  Before she had a chance to say anything Peebee had let go and moved towards the kitchen, dumping a clinking bag onto the counter.

Lexi stepped out of the bathroom into the commotion.  Her stomach dropped when she caught sight of the tall Asari stood just over the threshold of her home.  His skin as deep blue as she remembered, his demeanour just as intense.  In a breath she was back on Omega in that god-awful hellhole of despair.  Her head swam as her skin chilled.

“Lexi?”

The Doctor pulled herself back to reality, Peebee practically bouncing next to her.  Sara eyed her girlfriend carefully.

“Sorry I was miles away, trying to remember if I’d added enough garlic,” the Doctor stuttered.

“Introductions then,” Peebee said brightly, “Sara, Lexi, this is Ash, my brother.”

Sara choked on her laughter.

“Oh God, there’s two of you?”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Peebee scowled.

“Clearly you have made quite the impression Pelessaria,” Ash’s voice deep and laced with laughter.  He held his hand out to Sara, who took it, approving of the firm grip, “a pleasure to meet you Pathfinder.”

“Likewise,” Sara returned.  She got the impression Ash was nothing like his sister, his presence was calm, assured, confident but not arrogant.

Lexi crossed the room, a flicker of understanding passing between Ash and the Doctor, as he presented his wrists to her with a bow of his head.  Peebee didn’t notice, Sara did.

The lightest of touches, eyes drifting to blackness.

_“Are you here for me Dak’juri?”_

_“No, I’m here for dinner.  Eventually, I will need your services Healer.”_

_“I serve at the grace of the Goddess.”_

Retreating from the meld, Ash smiled.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, Lexi, it’s appreciated when I’m gate crashing and you’ve spent years dealing with my sister.”

“Oi!” Peebee objected.

 -------------------------- 

Dinner was rife with laughter, dishes passed end to end sharing food as well as stories.  The Tempest team enjoying the opportunity to finally laugh at all the crazy they’d gone toe-to-toe with in Andromeda.

Ash adding his own tall tales of swashbuckling adventure which nobody could either prove or disprove.

 -------------------------- 

Lexi let her fingers drift over the condensation on her glass, only half listening to Peebee and Sara next to her, the Pathfinder teaching the Asari some card game or other.  She watched Ash, elbow deep in suds, washing dishes whilst Cora dried.

The Lieutenant placed a hand on Ash’s arm.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she said quietly.

He caught her eye, giving her a half smile, “don’t worry about it, did the sugar rush help?”

Cora found herself biting her lip against a smile.

“It did,” she whispered.

Lexi smiled to herself as she watched, recalling the lines from the fables her Mother had read to her as bedtime stories.

_The Dak’juri knelt before the four, his trial finally at an end.  The wisdom of the Scholar.  The wrath of the Renegade.  The strength of the Healer.  The touch of the Lover.  Finally releasing the shackles, Athame let him free._

_\--------------------------_

Ash had learnt long ago that the universe didn’t work in coincidences.  Every moment interlinked with another, a vast network of instances that over the course of lifetimes balanced.  He threw down his pen making Kallo jump.

“I need some air,” he said, getting to his feet.  How many hours had he spent hunched over the same series of co-ordinates and triangulations?  The lines seemingly endlessly criss-crossing across Heleus.  Fingers interlaced, resting on top of his head, he strolled through the commons hoping the ‘fresh’ air would help clear his head.

A flash of blonde caught his eye, he’d recognise Cora anywhere.  The Lieutenant was heading towards the docking pad where the Tempest stood.  He moved to follow after her, he’d been meaning to ask for a tour of the ship. 

“Cora!” He called.  The Lieutenant stopped in her tracks, turning with a smile.  “Hey, any chance of a tour of this bad boy?”

“I don’t see why not, I was just checking on my plants.”

Ash shoved his hands in his pockets and fell instep next to her.  As the doors to the landing pad slid open the pair came face to face with Liam Kosta.

Ash carried on walking, only realising two steps later that Cora had frozen.  Liam turned around.

“Cora,” he said, “I was hoping to bump into you.”

Ash looked between them, the temperature seemed to have dropped several notches, the colour drained from Cora’s already pale features.

“What do you want?” Her voice was an icy whisper.

Liam stepped towards her, she backed away, Ash tensed.

“I wanted the chance to say I’m sorry for what happened,” he faltered, Cora was shaking with anger.  Nervously he continued, “look, I know I fucked up but I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, I wanted to prove myself to Sara.”

Cora was trembling.

“Liam, me and Sara nearly _died_.”

“I know, but, it’s nearly two years ago, surely we can move on?”

Cora laughed, a cold bark sound thick with venom.

“Move on?” Cora ripped up the sleeve of her top, thrusting her arm towards Liam.  He automatically looked away.  “Look at it!” She screamed.

“Two years Liam, the scars haven’t even begun to fade.”

Ash stepped towards Cora, placing himself between her and Liam.  He saw the hurt, the frustrating, the anger, in her eyes, he held her gaze. 

“Come on,” he whispered, Cora already turning away from Liam.

Ash felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Who the hell are you?  I’m not done.”  Liam’s voice dangerously aggressive.  Ash shrugged him off, continuing to walk away.

“Oh, you’re done,” Ash’s laughter vailed his threat.

“Says who?  What is this,” Liam was following, his footsteps closing in on their retreating backs, “Cora I thought you didn’t do blue, is this the reason you blew off Scott because you’ve got yourself a fucked-up girlfriend?  Dyke.”

Cora felt her anger bubble over, she turned around just in time to see Ash’s fist make contact with Liam’s face.  It was beautiful.  Time seemed to slow, the background blurred causing Ash and Liam to stand out in sharp contrast.  She watched the raw strength as his fist struck the left side of Liam’s face, the blow travelling from jawline to the side of his nose in a smooth, fluid action.  She saw the slow-motion deformation of Liam’s cheeks, mouth and nose, eyes rolling back, flecks of spit and blood sparkling in the air.  The ripple of the contact shivered through Ash’s forearm, the veins in his bicep popping.  She’d remember this moment forever.

Liam landed with a crunching thud in an unconscious heap on the floor.  Ash dropped his arm, his shoulders slumping.  He looked at Cora.

“Sorry,” he offered, “he just really pissed me off.”

Cora raised an eyebrow.

“No, shit.  I’ve never had someone defend my honour before.”

Ash shrugged.

“It wasn’t that, I’m not your girlfriend,” he looked down at Liam who was coming around, looking up with confusion.  Ash bent so his face was inches from Kosta’s and shouted, “because I’m not a fucking girl!”

 -------------------------- 

Ash walked up and down the aisle of the Nexus supermarket.  He scanned the shelves of the pharmacy department skimming past the cold relief, crest moisturisers and scale emulsifiers.  Finally finding what he was after.

“Hey chaos.”

Ash dropped what he was holding, cursing to pick it up and looked at who’d addressed him.

“Ellis,” he said, with more than a hint of relief.

The Merc looked at him quizzically.

“You okay? Didn’t have you down as the jumpy kind.”

“Yeah, fine, great,” Ash replied, overly brightly.

Ellis narrowed their eyes.

“What’s going on, are you hurt?”  They nodded to the extra wide bandage the Asari was holding.

“Oh, this,” Ash threw it back on the shelf, “picked it up by mistake.”

Ellis dropped their basket and hooked their arm through Ash’s, practically frogmarching him out of the store.  They didn’t let go until they’d rounded the corner into a deserted corridor.  Ellis whipped their hand across Ash’s face.

“Stop lying, start talking.”

Ash gingerly rubbed his cheek, Ellis couldn’t help but melt a little at Ash’s hurt puppy look.

“Alright,” he said, “look, I was after something to help with my ‘silhouette,’” he motioned pointedly to his upper body, “if you catch my drift.”

“And you were going to use a bandage?  Are you crazy?”

Ash met Ellis’s gaze for the first time, he shrugged.

“Well, yeah.”

Ellis shook their head.

“So many reasons no.  One, you’ll come out in a rash, your skin can’t breathe in a bandage.  Two, they don’t move with your body, it’ll be uncomfortable and painful and you’ll probably do it so tight you pass out.”

Ash looked sheepishly at Ellis, he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ve never had to do this before,” he offered as way of an explanation.

“Clearly,” Ellis replied, not bothering to hide their sarcasm. 

Ash threw a punch to Ellis’s ribs, the Merc crunching forward.

“Fair,” they wheezed, “I deserved that.”

“Come on Ellis, help a bro out,” Ash pleaded with a grin.

“Fine, look, with a bit of tweaking the AI standard issue sports bras actually work really well, under a thick top you can hardly see the seams, pec for days.  I’ll send you the instructions.”

Ash leant in and kissed their cheek.

“Thank you.”

As he was walking away Ash turned back.

“Oh, do you want to come and shoot some shit?  Docking bay X23, 0700 on Monday.”

 -------------------------- 

The Den.  Some entrepreneurial spirit had taken over a series of old storage rooms in the bowels of the Nexus.  The only light came from the red maintenance lamps that blinked accusingly across the crowd.  The bar was nothing more than crates turned on their sides, a string of warm white LED rope denoting the edge.  Shelves stacked with dubious spirits and black-market trade.  A DJ played in the corner, the vines of cables snaking across the floor to speakers in each room.  The further away from the bar the dark and louder the bass.

Ash felt his skin prickle as he walked down the service tunnel, people already spilling out, glasses in hand.  Condensation forming on the cold metal walls, he smiled, a corner of Omega had made it to Andromeda.

Squeezing between dark bodies he edged himself to the far end of the bar, it was like being in the heart of a beast.  The thump and sway going right through him.  A few taps on his omni-tool to order a drink.

 -------------------------- 

Cora shouldn’t have come here.  She chides herself for thinking it could be any different.  Back against the bar she’s surrounded by three drunk guys.  It’s been like this since she arrived.  Their conversation is as stale as their breath, which is putrid on her face.  She thought this would help.  A stray hand slips onto her hip, she smiles sweetly at its owner before pointedly removing it, feeling the wrist creek between her fingers.

“Excuse me, Miss?”  The Turian behind the bar taps her shoulder.  “A guy at the other end of the bar would like to buy you a drink.”  He busies himself shovelling crushed ice into a glass, adding slugs of clear liquid and dressing it with a flourish. 

Cora looks beyond him, eyes searching the other side of the bar.  Ash leans forward so the dim light will catch his features.

“What’s it called,” she asks the bartender, not taking her eyes off the Asari, “the drink?”

A disposable coaster and then the tall glass is set on top.

“A Safety Net.”

 -------------------------- 

Ash senses her closing in and turns, resting his right elbow on the bar.  She’s really gone to town.  The tight black dress finishes inches below her waist.  The red light making the long length of her toned legs glow.  Heels just high enough to make her calves pop.  The roll of her hips as she comes closer makes his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.  Cora Harper is all vixen.

She basks in the look he’s giving her.  Now this is exactly what she wanted.  To fall into the gravity of a hot guy who looks at her like there is nobody else.  She almost stumbles at the thought, taking a sip of her drink to drown out the tiny voice that is needling her about his body.  She doesn’t need that right now, she needs him.

“How did you know?”

Ash shifts his weight slightly, poking his straw further into to the depths of his own drink.

“Do you want the long or the short version?”

“Give me the long version,” she takes another draw from her drink, she’s never had a ‘safety net’ before but it tastes suspiciously like a mojito, “we have time.”

He clears his throat.

“Well, you came to Andromeda because you didn’t feel like you belonged in the Milky Way, what with the Alliance not knowing how to handle you and the Commandos not thinking you were Asari enough.  We can probably skim over the whole Pathfinder, second pass-over thing,” he paused, raising his drink.  Cora was smiling despite herself, “then we had the fact you seem to be surrounded by people either happy in their single-dom or in beautiful snuggly relationships, whilst you have neither,” he hesitated, “to be honest Cora, even without all of that, I would be wanting to cut loose somewhere nobody will remember my face if my ex had come crawling back or the prick who caused me to be tortured turned up out of the blue.”

“You know seeing you hit Liam was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever witnessed.”

“I aim to please,” Ash replied.

Cora toyed with the mint leaves in the bottom of her glass, her brow furrowed.

“What if they have a point though Ash,” she said so quietly he could barely hear her, “what if I am to. . .”

Ash placed a finger to her lips.  The bartender dropped a bottle, two shot glasses and a bowl of lime segments next to them.  When the Asari was sure Cora wasn’t going to resume her sentence he carefully poured out two measures.

“That little voice of self-doubt, she strikes me as a tequila kinda girl, lets get her tipsy and see what she has to say then shall we?”  He said, offering her a shot glass.

The tequila was rancid and the lime was synthetic, laced with salt it really was a face cringing experience to bottom each shot.  But it did the job.  Soon the heat from the spirit burned bright and they forgot about the suffocating stuffiness of their surroundings.

 -------------------------- 

Ash shrugged off his jacket, he offered Cora his hand.

“Come dance with me?”

She let him guide her into the mass of hot bodies that moved as one at the whim of the DJ.  The flickering red licks of light strobing the air.

Ash could feel the barrier Cora automatically put up.  She was dancing, with him, but not _with_ him.  He sensed her frustration as her movements fell off the beat.  He moved closer, letting his body graze hers, forcing it to fall instep to avoid physical contact.  The synchronised space between them a closeness that went far beyond touch.

Moving around her Ash placed his hands on her hips, feeling Cora automatically shift backwards into him.  Her head arched back exposing the delicate body of her neck, he couldn’t resist.  He felt the air catch in her throat as he kissed her.  The purr of a moan as he let his tongue glance the length of her neck finishing with the soft nip of teeth.

She turned in his arms, hands reaching for his shoulders, moving herself deeper into his strong form.  His eyes clouded, he wanted her to feel all of it, to have no doubt.

She felt his attraction, the pull of her body, the way his mind had etched the crisp curve of her jaw line and how her hair fell to one side into his memory.  She could feel the hard swallow he’d taken as her ass had pressed into him, the vivid sharpness of her hipbones beneath his fingers.  She felt the quickening of his pulse as he lost himself in the vision of her mouth, watching her tongue gloss full lips.

She felt how much he wanted to kiss her.

She pulled him down into her, his lips the right balance of suppleness and firm, gentle but laced with fire.  She felt his smile as she gasped at his touch, a hand on her lower back running over the cure of her backside.  Slipping her tongue over his she swallowed his groan, grinding closer to the beat of the music, feeling him swell against her.

Cora let her hand stray over his crest, her fingers pulling long strokes down one ridge, following its curve, drawing to the tip.  She matched her stroke with the pressure of her tongue on his.

Ash felt his knees buckle, breaking the kiss with a growl and dipping his head to gently bite Cora’s shoulder.

“Do I even want to know where you learned to do that?”  His voice heavy with wanting.

Cora let her lips dance over his jaw line.

“The girls in the cadre would talk, it was _very_ educational.”

“Goddess,” Ash hissed, still smothering Cora’s neck with his mouth, “it felt like you were giving me head.”

“Now there’s an idea,” Cora purred.  She let her hand move between them, feeling her own spasm of arousal as her palm found his hardon, “take me home Ash.”

Ash threw his jacket on and the pair walked hand in hand back along the service tunnel towards the tram station.  The cooler air doing nothing to douse the heat between them.  Cora’s mind reeled with the intensity, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d wanted somebody so badly.  The thought of him inside her made torso buckle.

She pulled him into a darkened alcove, desperate to kiss him again.  The thin material of her dress doing nothing to insulate her from the cold of the bulkhead, the contrast heightening the burn of his body.  Her hands moved to his back, under his jacket, nails biting into muscles.  She hooked a leg over his hip pulling him closer.

Ash pressed into her, scooping her body into his so she didn’t fall.  His hand glided up the exposed flesh of her thigh.  Easily travelling beyond the lip of her dress, fingertips tracing the hem of her underwear at the crease of her leg, he could feel the heat from her.

“Touch me,” Cora whispered urgently.

Crouching down, Ash let both hands slip under Cora’s dress, gently guiding down the underwear, that she carefully stepped out of.  He couldn’t help but let his mouth find the smooth skin of her inner thigh, he could smell her arousal, Goddess he wanted to taste her.  He looked up and saw her need, now wasn’t the time.

Stuffing her knickers into his back pocket, Ash stood up, resuming his previous stance and holding Cora’s eye as his right hand moved between her legs.

She was hot and wet.  He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her shoulder to steady himself.  The feeling of the depth of her arousal was almost too much.  Her clit was as hard as he was, straining forward desperate for contact.

He worked in small circles, letting her grind and guide him to the perfect position and pressure.  Her hand ran over him, the thick fabric of his jeans doing nothing to dampen the sensation.  Their breath merged, Cora resting her head against the wall, biting her lip against the build of her pleasure.  The squeeze of her hand matched the subtle rock of her hips.  She was thinking about him inside her.  So was he.

 Cora’s body arched forward, rigid and tense, the veins in her neck bulging as her face contorted in a silent scream.  She held Ash’s hand against her, riding out the wave of her climax.

He pushed the hair back from her face, allowing themselves a crooked smile.

 -------------------------- 

They tried to ignore the crush of drunken revellers that crowded the tram station, all heading back to the residential districts of the Nexus.  The detritus of the day, both objects and people, littered the floor.

Ash grabbed a seat, Cora balancing on his lap, as more people crammed in.  He focused his attention on the slurred conversations around him, trying to ignore the throbbing hardon that was straining for release beneath Lieutenant Harper.

As she shifted her weight, a sliver of skin exposed itself where her skirt had ridden up.  He felt the lump of her underwear in his back pocket.  It was no use.

His mind was filled with her.  He was a Dak’juri for fuck sake!  A master of the shadows, he commanded them.  He thought about how easy it would be to unbutton his jeans, slide down the zip and discretely extract himself.  A slight bend forward and he would be able to feel the cool evening air on his shaft before guiding Cora onto him.  He could imagine the feeling of her around him, the spasm, grip and texture as she tightened.  A hand already resting on her quad, he could simply reach a little higher to touch her.  He wanted to feel her trembling body around him.  Watching her knuckles whiten from gripping the seat in front, preventing her from crying out, Goddess it would be enough.  The thought of feeling her coming, the tiny, subtle shifts of her body as she got closer.  It would only take him one thrust.  His fingers dug into Cora’s left hipbone a little harder.  Once, that was all it would take to have him unravelling inside her.

The jerk of the tram coming to a halt snapped him back to reality.  Cora turned and kissed him hard and full.

_“Stop thinking out loud.”_

_\--------------------------_

Ash was on his back, Cora yanking his hips to the edge of the bed and the Lieutenant dropping to her knees before he knew what was happening.  The peace and quiet of the apartment, happy glow of the bedside lamp, had done nothing to quell the raging lust between them. 

Propping himself up on his elbows he watched as her fingers easily unfastened his jeans, tearing the fly apart.

“Cora, you don’t have to,” he said earnestly.

She paused, letting her hands splay under his t-shirt, feeling the solid mass of his torso, flecks of gold catching the light, black ink as deep as her want.  Tracing the band of his underwear she couldn’t help but breath deeper, his warmth and scent intoxicating.

She looked at him.

“I need you to last,” she gave him a half smile, “and I want to.”

Any lingering doubt he may have had were swallowed around the same time Cora’s mouth fell over the head of his cock.  Her hand wrapping around the base of his shaft as she tightened her lips around him.  Tongue blade full and heavy across the sensitive underside of the tip.

Ash’s jaw slackened as he watched her.  His body crunching as he tensed.  Fuck.  Her look of total focus was hot as hell, she really did want to do this.

“This isn’t going to take long,”

Cora was professional enough not to laugh, or roll her eyes, instead keeping her thought of ‘no shit Sherlock’ to herself.

Ash felt himself reach the edge, his breath ragged as he stared at the ceiling.  Looking down, Cora met his gaze.  He didn’t need a meld to know what she was demanding of him, ‘come for me’.

Cora hung on, despite the unconscious thrust of Ash’s hips as he fell over the edge.  She clung onto every pulse and twitch, savouring the moment.

The Asari slumped back, breathing hard.  Ash ran his hands over his crest, trying to steady himself. 

“All the fun, none of the mess,” Cora couldn’t help but giggle as she started to unlace his boots, pulling them off along with his socks.  “Christ Ash, did you paint these on?”  Cora said as she inched down his jeans.

“Believe me, I have regretted this fashion choice more than once this evening.”

Finally, free of trousers Cora let herself take him in.  The light shimmering off the fine scales that wrapped around well-developed legs.  Matching ink bands circled his ankles, she watched the shadow of his pulse jump at the top of his thigh.

Sitting up Ash gently guides Cora to her feet, she rests a knee either side of him.  Their kiss lazy, still deep and hot with need but calmer now.  A hand eased down the zip of Cora’s dress, the fabric falling away. 

Ash lost himself in the feel of her body, skin soft in his hands.  The glow of the lamp painting her in delicate hues.

Her fingers toy with the hem of his t-shirt, he covers her hands.

Her forehead meets his.

“It’s okay,” she whispers.  And it is.  She pushes against her hesitance as she removes the last of his clothing, his relief clear as she frees his chest.  She cups his face, kissing him lightly as she feels his hands skim the skin of her waist.

“Now fuck me Ash,” her eyes already closed, feeling herself fall into him with each breath, “take you time, slow and hard, I want all of you, don’t rush.”

“We have time,” he mutters, wrapping himself around her.


	11. Darkly Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links with events in the Dak'Juri one shot Day 21: The Gift

Lexi squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again, the darkness didn’t heed.  Neither did the cold, the air heavy with chill and thick with silence.  It felt as though she were underwater, the pressure making her own heartbeat a beacon to the nothingness.  Despite trying to suck in as much of a breath as she could the vice on her chest didn’t give.

“Steady,” she whispered silently.

Acutely aware of the crack of her lips as she parted them to take a shallow suck of air, the flick of her tongue confirming the canyons that split the skin.  Careful steps, still silent except for the thump of her pulse, even though she knew her footfalls should echo and chase along the length of the bare metal corridor.

She counts her steps.  The scales on her crest tightening with a crackle against the movement of the cold.  After sixteen she sees the light flicker on, always after sixteen.  The long shadows cast by the single spotlight camouflage what lies ahead.  Upon the twenty-fourth step Lexi feels the cool weight fall into her right hand.  Her fingertips trace over the soft veins of the leather handle, she doesn’t need to look down to see the simplicity of the razor-sharp blade, it hums its presence into the stillness.

Lexi knows her destination won’t show itself until she takes the thirty-ninth stride.  Her eyes close at thirty-eight, not that it matters, she can still feel it all.  Like a diver settling into the depth of the ocean, only if she looked up she wouldn’t see the dappled shards of light from a cheerful sun as they shaft and shatter through the water. 

The light is always brighter, pointed, the shadows vanishing.  There is no point trying not to look.

Sara Ryder stands in front of her, shirtless, eyes holding no challenge only questions.  Questions Lexi cannot yet answer.  The Doctor watches the goosebumps roll across her lover’s skin, a million tiny shadows breaking out in unison, the finest hairs glittering in the light.  Lexi notes the beauty, the whole experience is exquisite in the calm ritual of devotion and sacrifice.

She doesn’t tighten her grip as she raises the blade, pressing the tip to the skin just below the notches when the Pathfinders clavicles centre.

“I love you,” Sara whispers.

Lexi holds her gaze.

“I know,” she replies.

With practiced, surgical precision Lexi draws the blade swiftly downwards, stopping just above Ryder’s navel.  There should be more blood, a curious thought but a thought nevertheless.

“I’ll always love you,” Sara’s voice hoarse, gritty against the smooth coolth of surroundings, blade and actions.

Lexi leans forward, pressing her palm to the centre of Sara’s chest, a gentle kiss.

“I’ll always love you,” Lexi hushes into the millimetre of space between their mouths.  Her hand edges down Sara’s axis, fingertips slipping between the edges of skin, closing her eyes as the heat and power sweeps against her palm.  The smell of iron and warmth flooding her nose.  Jaw flickering as her hand closes around the Pathfinders heart, the muscle still contracting in her grip.

Only now does it become clear the heartbeat that has called to her soul and pressed her eardrums in on themselves with deafening stillness was not her own.  A forceful pull, it should be harder, it is always too easy.

She turns on her heels, retracing those thirty-nine steps, the silence now total with her souls silent scream.

Dr T’Perro sat up in bed, the sheets clinging to her, adhered by cold sweat, it was increasingly the way.  Sara’s absence of a morning also commonplace, the sound of the shower running giving away the Pathfinder’s location.  Bristling Lexi kicked off the sheets, standing and started to strip the bed.

\-------------------

Sara Ryder pushed her hands back through her hair, feeling the flood of water and suds cascade down her back, eyes closed, even if they were open she wouldn’t have seen much.  Keeping the lights in the bathroom dim having become a habit from the Tempest, a trained solider, yes, but it didn’t make seeing the bruises and scars that tallied her days as Pathfinder any easier.  Shutting off the water she stood for a moment, enjoying the slight chill as the air kissed her skin.  A sigh racked at her shoulders.

Towel in hand Sara started to buff away the droplets, the tension that she was holding in her back inching its way up her spine.  With a shake of her head she flicked on the backlight to the mirror over the basin.  Holding her own steely gaze she slowly dropped the towel.

It had started weeks ago.  A slight ache and the niggle of an itch between her shoulder blade.  She’d shrugged it off at first but then the bruising had developed.  Five delicate ovals on her chest, she’d traced them with her hand realising the spread matched that of Lexi’s digits.  Like an old photograph each day they seemed to mature.  More and more detail, colours spreading the intensity stark and vibrant against pale skin.  Sara found herself waking cold despite the apartment being temperature controlled.  Dreams where she struggled to breath, panicked as she fought an unknown attacker. 

She carefully fingered the violent red line that bisected her, watching as the delicate ooze of blood formed a droplet at the bottom.  A scratch at first, getting deeper each night.

Jaw set Ryder kicked away the shirt she’d taken to wearing in bed to hide her chest, she turned and pulled open the door.

“Lexi,” Sara heard the crack in her voice as she watched Lexi pulling pillows out of their cases.

“Lexi,” she said a little louder, waiting for the Doctor to turn and face her, “Lexi, what’s going on?”

Doctor T’Perro simply stared.

\------------ 

“Ash!”

His sisters scream echoing around the corner setting his teeth on edge.  Ash ran down the corridor, boots squeaking on the polished metal flooring.

“Ash! Do something,” Peebee yelled, a burly mercenary had a muscled forearm across the top of her chest, pulling the Asari into a headlock.  Ash didn’t stop running, tearing down the passageway his sister was being dragged down.

“Biotics would be uses sweet cheeks,” Peebee gasped as she tried to pull against the mercs arm.

“I’m on a cooldown,” Ash panted, getting closer with each step.

“Then shoot him!”

The merc stopped, turning to face the stampede that was Ash B’Sayle.  Casually raising a beefy looking shotgun, the merc took aim, two fingers on the trigger but not nearly enough time to take the shot as the butt of Ash’s assault rifle cracked into his skull.

The merc crumpled to the ground, Peebee scrambling to untangle herself and stand up.

“I turn my back for thirty seconds.”

“Whatever,” Peebee huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever? How?”

Peebee blushed.

“He came from behind,” she saw the pull of amusement at the corner of his mouth, “besides, why didn’t you just shoot him?”

“Cause,” Ash shrugged.

“Cause, what?”

“Cause, I wanted a high score.”

Peebee stared at him.

“You would sacrifice your own sister for a high score?”  Peebee said incredulously.

“Well yeah,” Ash said, grinning properly now, “look, the AI needs all the breeding potential it can get, no use us killing them all, plus double points for a non-lethal takedown.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“I know.”

The pair, turned and carried on along the walkway, squeezing through the doorway at the end and finding themselves at their destination.  The bridge of the Remnant cruiser downed on Elaaden.  Cora and Ellis, the merc having taken up Ash’s offer, were in the bowels of the beast conducting a full survey for the AI. 

“What are we looking for?” Peebee asked.

“I’m hoping we’ll know it when we see it,” Ash said with a shrug, “pull the place apart Mrs Remtec, see what you find.”

The pair worked their way around the room, the dark angular metal, veins of pulsing green casting the space in an eerie glow.  Panels seemed to almost shift and distort as they prised away plating looking for connections.

Peebee had an inkling what she was searching for, having pulled apart more Remtec than she cared to think about she knew there must be some port or interface she could tap into.  Even decades, possibly centuries of being derelict the ship still hummed with residual power.

“Boom!” Peebee exclaimed as she finally found what she was looking for on the underside of a console.  She inserted a Remtec interface bloc, a translator of sorts that she’d developed, allowing data exchange between the console and her Omni-tool.

“You in?” Ash asked, excitedly.

“In were?” Called Cora as she and Ellis arrived on the bridge.

“Connected to the ships data logs,” Peebee stated, I’m guessing we want flight logs or sensor scans?”

Ash merely nodded, a little proud at the twinkle of excitement in Peebee’s eye.

\---------

Kallo set the Icarus to cruise on autopilot, exiting his seat and joining the rest of the crew in the cramped CIC.

“Let’s see it then,” Ellis said, impatient to find out what all the fuss was about.

Peebee dimmed the lights and sat a projection OSD on the central console, all eyes turned to the flickering image that sat between them.

“It’s like the maps Ryder found in the vaults, but more of a navigational aid than the interconnections,” she stated.  “I recognise the Heleus cluster, it looks like the Remnant split the rest of Andromeda into six further regions, but I haven’t found any data on these.”

“What are the gaps?” Ellis asked, the map seemed incomplete, areas flickering in and out of focus.  Ash paced around the table, looking at the map from all angles.

“I think that’s the scourge,” Peebee ventured, “or at least the shadow of the scourge, areas that sensors stopped being able to read.”

“I wish we knew more about it,” muttered Cora, “the Angarran say the Scourge came first, then the Kett followed.  But if only the Remnant and the Angarran’s they created were in Andromeda then where did it come from?”

“You suggesting an inside job?” Ellis asked.

“Maybe.”

“It’s hell,” Ash stated simply.  He didn’t wait for a response before continuing.  “Mudestia has long been jealous of Athame and what the Goddess achieved, a feud of sorts albeit one sided.  Athame and her army of one banished her into the eternal hell to rid the Milky Way of her attacks and allow the Asari to flourish.”

“But she’s here now, in Andromeda, you said she had to rip a hole in space and time to get here,” Cora stated.

“Yes,” Ash nodded, “and when you attack the fundamental fabric of the universe it will not be pretty, I believe the Scourge is the dregs of Hell that erupted when she tore through the barrier.”

“What exactly are, the dregs of Hell?” Ellis asked.

“Darkness,” Ash started, his features softening along with his voice, “the Scourge is your worst nightmares, your deepest fears, it is jealousy, a deviant act, it is the force that drives those we distrust and the snare that catches them.  It dances to the beat of our most feral desires and revels in our sordid fantasies.  It is envy, it is spite, it is a long torturous death that brings no peace.  It is simultaneously every moment of hurt, anger, frustration and hate we have ever experienced and an overwhelming void of emptiness.  It is loneliness.  It is bitter with the charred hearts of those wronged and resentful of forgiveness.  It is pure, unreserved evil.”

He paused, seeming to come to himself, “and she wields it like a sword.”

\----------------

Sara Ryder was shaking.  Not so much a mild tremble more a seismic shift as her tectonic plates grated and gouged against one another.  She stood unblinking and waited.  The Icarus was due to land any moment.

As if on command the dark body of the corvette seemed to melt into view, carefully piloted to the landing pad, airlocks already hissing as they pressurised before the engines had wound down to idle.

She strode purposefully towards the ship.

The crew of the Icarus piled out, mutterings about the sand and dirt of Elaaden still being uttered.  Ash threw his back on his shoulder and turned to walk to the Commons, a hand upon his chest stopping his progress.

“Who or what are you?” Sara spat, feeling her palm quake against the Asari’s chest.  Ash almost stumbled backwards caught off guard.  Cora and Peebee stepped in, both looking shocked.

“Sara, what’s up? It’s Ash, my brother,” Peebee said in confusion.

Ryder didn’t take her eyes off him.

“Tell me what you did to her?”

Ash didn’t move a muscle, the dots joining.

“Woah, hang on Ryder, did what to who?” Cora said, brow furrowing.

“What did you do to Lexi,” Ryder hissed, before yanking down her shirt exposing her bruised and bleeding chest, “what are you doing to me?”

Cora and Peebee stared, both looking horrified, Ellis and Kallo also moving in.  Ash took a moment to gather himself.

“I did nothing to Lexi T’Perro, she asked it of me.”

“Asked it of you? You are a hitman not a witch doctor!”

“Lexi knew what she was doing,” Ash protested, “she begged it of Athame, she knew the Goddess does not grant favours.”

“What does that even mean?” Sara yelled, nearing hysterical.

“It means I owe the Dak’juri all I have, my wisdom, my strength and my courage.  He served the will of the Goddess on my behalf and I must replay that,” Lexi spoke calmly as she walked purposefully towards the group.

“I’m sorry you are in pain Pathfinder, it is how the call manifests, Lexi understands the signs.”

“Ash,” Ellis cautioned, “you’re a cool guy and all but this is getting a little farfetched for even me.”

“Too late,” Peebee muttered.

“Sorry?” Ellis asked.

“Too late,” she looked at her brother as if seeing him for the first time, “the universe in all its plains is entwined, equals and opposites, actions and reactions, coincidences don’t just happen.”

Ash nodded.

“Look around,” Peebee hushed, “are you telling me it was merely luck that meant we all just happened to cross paths with each other?  This is part of it, we’re all part of it.”


End file.
